


Moondust

by JustJim, Useless_girl



Series: Home Is Where the Spark Is [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Aged up characters, Alpha Derek, Derek is Derek, Detective Stiles, Drama, Emissary in Training Stiles, Epic Romance, Established Friendship, Fluff, Humor, Love, M/M, Magic, Magic Stiles, Miscommunication, Mysteries, R (explicit), Sarcasm, Slash, Smut, Soulmates, Spark Stiles, Stiles is Stiles, Supernatural - Freeform, Switch Stiles, Werewolf Lore, Werewolves, Wit, canon and non-canon elements, emissary bond, emissary stiles, m/m - Freeform, mate bond, matured Stiles, post-Teen Wolf, sterek, switch derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 39,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJim/pseuds/JustJim, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: When one stops denying what’s meant to be, magical things can happen. And for Derek and Stiles that’s exactly the case after a much needed conversation and a shooting practice in the woods. Also the Camaro gets a significant role in this part.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Home Is Where the Spark Is [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607563
Comments: 16
Kudos: 130





	1. 3: Moondust - part 1

**Note:** This is the third part of the “[Home Is Where the Spark Is](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607563)” series. To understand better what’s going on, we recommend reading the previous entries. Enjoy!

 **Fandoms:** Teen Wolf, Sterek

 **Characters/relationships:** Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale

 **Rating/category:** R (explicit), supernatural, post-Teen Wolf, canon and non-canon elements, slash, M/M, Sterek, aged up characters, established friendship, Spark Stiles, Magic Stiles, Emissary Stiles, Emissary in training Stiles, detective Stiles, matured Stiles, Alpha Derek, switch Derek, switch Stiles, drama, epic romance, love, magic, fluff, smut, accidental knotting, soulmates, Mate bond, Emissary bond, werewolves, humor, wit, sarcasm, Derek is Derek, Stiles is Stiles, miscommunication, werewolf lore, mysteries

 **Summary:** When one stops denying what’s meant to be, magical things can happen. And for Derek and Stiles that’s exactly the case after a much needed conversation and a shooting practice in the woods. Also the Camaro gets a significant role in this part.

 **Disclaimer:** This is a product of our imagination and was written only for entertainment and fun. We don’t profit from this fanfiction and we mean no harm or disrespect against any real person, culture or custom that might appear in the story. All original pictures and fictional characters used in the story belong to their respective owners and credit goes to them.

* * *

**  
** [ _Just Jim edit_ ](https://66.media.tumblr.com/9a28b3a2679e68be01c3728d55b97668/tumblr_po61qcyU8A1qmis9eo2_1280.png)

**Home Is Where the Spark Is  
** _By Just Jim & Useless-girl_

**3: Moondust – part 1**

It has been two days since that moment in the kitchen, two days where they had shared a house and space but there hadn’t been time to talk about what happened. Which of course, had been perfectly timed by Derek to avoid the chances of having to talk about it at all. Even though he had promised himself to stop running, that didn’t mean he was also going to stop avoiding. Because that? That was something he was good at, really good. Stiles wasn’t the only one with the idea that if a problem was ignored long enough, it would go away. It was so much trickier though when said problem was the one and only Stiles himself. Because the human made him feel guilty for avoiding it. Not on purpose, if anything, he was actually more patient than Derek had thought he’d be. But the anxiety was rising, the happiness fading to that sharp ash-like scent of self-hate and depression.  
  
The more Derek avoided the chance of them being alone, the quieter Stiles became. Or at least when the sheriff wasn’t around because they both agreed to pretend around the older man so he wouldn’t worry. A silent agreement they also hadn’t talked about.  
  
They were spending time together – with Beth, with Melissa, with Noah. Just not them without a chaperone. It was ridiculous to use his toddler as a shield but desperate moments asked for desperate measures.  
  
The added stress wasn’t doing him any favors in dealing with the aftermath of Hell either. His nightmares had intensified, two nights of waking up screaming, like he had in the beginning. He was ashamed of that, of having others witness those moments, because it made him feel even more laid bare than he already had been. Stiles hadn’t been the one to comfort him, but he had felt the younger man’s eyes on him from the doorway as Noah had attempted to make sure Derek wasn’t going to claw the bed into shreds, or worse, any of them. It was a sad testament of how used they were to nights like these where he woke up screaming and then had no sleep at all because he was dealing with a distraught daughter. She was incredibly clingy again, afraid to lose him out of her sight because in Hell that had meant bad things would happen to her dad.  
  
At some point though, his shield was gone. Lydia had her for the weekend and even though they were all going to meet up for dinner so Stiles could spend some time with his friend too, it meant there was an entire afternoon free. The timing was slightly off, because Noah was at work and now that Lydia had just picked up her daughter, Derek had to somehow get to his jacket and car keys without running into Stiles. The excuse of needing some parts for his car was a good one in his opinion, but he needed said car. His keys were in the pocket of his jacket, the jacket was on the couch and he was at the front door, having waved goodbye to Beth. And Stiles was... He reached out with his senses, freezing when the heartbeat was right around the corner, nearing, nearing- and then Stiles was right there.  
  
Shit.

For a while Stiles was unaware of Derek trying to avoid being alone with him so they could talk. For a while having Beth and Noah in the same house was a good enough reason not to get suspicious. They acted normal, especially around his dad, but the young detective slowly started picking up on the signs. Derek's closed off expression, his glances at him when he thought Stiles didn't notice, the excuses which often involved taking care of Beth and so on.  
  
The younger man knew what he was doing. Derek Hale was good at trying to avoid the elephant in the room. He was probably already beating himself up about what had happened between them. He was probably already listing the things why it was a bad idea to start anything. Stiles also wouldn't be surprised if Derek already persuaded himself that he simply didn't deserve happiness with him. Because first that's what Stiles felt after they stepped over an invisible boundary between them. Happiness. Just for Derek to try dancing back. So that made Stiles' happy little bubble burst out fairly quickly once he realized what was going on and all his attempts to talk alone with the other man were somehow sabotaged.  
  
Yes, he tried to be patient and understanding for a while. He even surprised himself that he lasted this long. But even he had his limits and even if he was right about what Derek was doing, it didn't mean that it wasn't hurting him. Both nights he was lying awake for hours on the couch, his tired brain trying to figure out a way to make Derek see that he shouldn't do this. That he should give this a chance. But then again, Stiles' darker thoughts chimed in time after time with their "what ifs".  
  
What if Derek regretted that kiss? What if he only blamed it on nearly losing control? What if Stiles' hopes were too high? What if Derek didn't really want him like Stiles wanted the other man? What if nothing comes out of this just pain and heartache?  
  
What if Stiles has already lost what he's been wanting for such a long time?  
  
These thoughts were driving Stiles mad just as much as Derek's nightmare episodes made him worried sick. He didn't intervene, didn't want to make things worse. Because what if _he_ was making things worse for Derek? That was the last thing he wanted, but because he refused to talk to him about this, Stiles' dark thoughts gained more and more ground, making the middle of his chest throb with pain.  
  
The lack of sleep started to show on his face and in the slump of his shoulders too. He was paler than usual, dark circles under his eyes and he grew more and more quiet and distant too in order to protect himself. Because he knew if confronting Derek isn't going to bring the result he was hoping for, then he needed that protection.  
  
The weekend finally arrived. Stiles already loved Beth, but he was a bit glad that Derek's buffer was gone. He gave the wolf this long to play his tricks and sneak around – as if Stiles didn't notice... But enough was enough. When Derek tried to sneak out with the excuse of 'needing some parts for his car' and completely forgetting that they were supposed to go practice with the guns, Stiles simply walked up to Derek in the hallway, hands in the pockets of his grey hoodie, and looked him in the eye with his sad brown ones.  
  
"You're chickening out..." he said softer than he intended. The blaming undertone was missing, there was only sadness in its place. By then Stiles got to the point when it felt as if his very soul was hurting from the rejection. "Why?"

"It's not chickening out." The defense was immediate because Derek hated being labeled as a coward even when it was clearly true. He _was_ evading the entire issue even when it was only doing them both harm. That much was painfully obvious with how Stiles looked. This was supposed to be his two week vacation, and he looked pale, exhausted, forced to sleep on the couch and having to deal with Derek and his daughter. He reeked of sadness and depression and that was on the Hale. He had done that. "It's better this way."  
  
Derek didn't want to talk about it. It wasn't because he didn't want Stiles, it was because he wanted him too much. Having those kinds of feelings for somebody was dangerous, for both of them – the past has proven that extensively. People around him got hurt, they died. Or they used him just to leave again while those around him got hurt instead.  
  
Paige had died, because he had loved her too much and had wanted her to be with him forever. His entire family got killed because he had fallen for an older woman who had only used him to burn the house down and with that his whole world. Jennifer had killed many people and had injured Stiles' father even, and he had loved her, unwillingly at that. Walter had been perpetually unhappy due to him to where he had felt he needed to ghost Derek to get rid of him. Beth had gone to Hell because of him. Boyd and Erica had died because of him.  
  
Stiles was one of the few friends left, and Derek couldn't be the one to extinguish the light in those whiskey-brown eyes, to take away his smiles and happiness. If he died because of him, he'd never forgive himself so he didn't get to be selfish. He didn't get to be in love. Stiles deserved so much better than him. Crossing his arms as a shield, even though he wasn't feeling cold, he knew Stiles needed more than those few words.  
  
"I don't want to watch your smiles fade, I don't want to smell your sadness when you're around me. I don't want to cause panic attacks, I don't want to make you angry all the time. I don't want to be the one to ruin you and break you. Look at yourself. That's what I do."

" _Oh my god_..." The words rushed out of Stiles' mouth and he shook his head in frustration. "You're being an idiot, Derek," he huffed, his hands coming out of his hoodie's pockets to run them through his hair with a 'what am I supposed to do with you now?' kind of gesture, making it stand in every possible direction. Then he dropped them down to his sides and he sighed, drinking in the defensive position Derek took up.  
  
_Goddammit_ , he looked hot even like this... Not fair. Stiles will never look anywhere near as hot as Derek in general was. He was too scrawny even with the lean muscles he was packing ever since his training. His upturned nose and bow-shaped lips were too unconventional, his face too soft for the classical male beauty standards. Not that it bothered Stiles. He had accepted himself the way he is after the teenage angst had died out of him.  
  
"Do I really have to spell it out that you are doing this to me with avoiding and not talking to me?" he asked, trying not to rub the middle of his own chest as it was still kinda throbbing with pain from Derek's ‘it's better this way’ bullshit. "I know you are scared of losing the few people who are close to you and care about you. But I'm not going anywhere. I never really was gone. You know that, don't you?" he asked, wandering a few steps closer to him. He hoped Derek knew that Stiles would always drop everything to come and help him.  
  
"The only thing I'm scared of is... never giving _us_ a chance. Because man, there's chemistry... among other things..." he chuckled a bit nervously. Yes, he was nervous because he didn't know how to persuade Derek without going overboard with it. This was too important for that to mess it up with his usual hyperactive behavior.

"You are one of my closest friends. We've been together through so much crazy shit. That and our friendship is a bond that will never break, if you are afraid of that. Because yes, I thought about this too. But how long do you want to deny yourself to be happy with someone who... genuinely and deeply cares for you and your kid? And... news flash, Derek, I'm already ruined and broken too. We both are. That doesn't mean we cannot let this grow between us. Maybe for a change it could heal both of us. Unless you don't want me like that. If I terribly misread something, just tell me that you don't want me while looking into my eyes and I'll back off and pretend nothing had happened..." he said braver than he felt. As he was waiting for Derek's response, his cheeks colored a tiny bit and his heart jumped up into his throat.  
  
_What if Derek says no?_

The look he got when he was told he was being an idiot was a mix of a kicked puppy and an insulted alpha. Because how was doing the right thing, the safest thing, idiotic? There was a distinct huff but he didn't run off, instead he was willing to listen to the explanation that was no doubt coming.  
  
Honestly, it was expected. Stiles was stubborn and if he had his mind set to something, nothing could persuade him otherwise, not even a growling alpha. The human had very little survival instinct when it came to his own life. Clearly all the detective training hadn't changed that. It was probably what made him good at it in the first place. But what he didn't realize was that scared wasn't even coming close to what Derek was actually feeling. He was terrified. Having so few left, having thrown himself into it again and again to only lose out... It had made him weary and careful. Of course he knew Stiles would come if he had called him, he'd drop everything. It was why he hadn't. He had gotten out, away from Beacon Hills, Derek wouldn't pull him back into that mess.  
  
Tensing slightly as Stiles stepped closer, he attempted to swallow but his mouth felt too dry, his heart was too busy hammering away in there. Or so it felt. And Derek? Derek was a terrible liar, he couldn't look into his eyes and lie like that, even though he should. This was his way out, he could say he had been wrong, nothing was there and it would go back to the way it was. Even if it was a cop out, Stiles would let him and he'd back off, he knew that much. Only, when he tried to say it, it was like his tongue refused to work.  
  
Eyes met, this silent conversation going on before his mouth could say anything. _'I don't like you like that.'_ That was what he was going to say only what came out was: "You didn't misread it." His eyes widened, because he surprised himself. It was a classic Derek Hale move, to ruin everything eventually. Because that's what was going to happen and there was no way back now. The chemistry was of course unmistakably there, and the fact that Stiles and Beth got along so well, wanted to be with her even, had been a very important thing for him to witness. She was always going to be his number one so if she wasn't accepted, then Derek wasn't accepted.  
  
Reaching out, he ignored the way his hand trembled as he cupped Stiles' cheek, caressing the mole-dotted skin with a warm thumb. "I can't lose you too."

The tension was killing him, but Stiles knew he had to be a little more patient for Derek's answer. He could see how he was struggling with himself as the seconds dragged along. Then once he finally spoke, it felt as if a huge weight was lifted off the younger man's chest. He exhaled long and slow and let Derek touch his face. He too lifted his hands. One went to the back of Derek's to keep it on his face, the other lightly fisting around the shirt by Derek's side. As if he wanted to anchor the werewolf and stop him from running off.  
  
Stiles didn't miss the significance of both sentences. There was that amber flicker in the depth of his irises again as his eyes and expression softened. He wanted to wrap that warmth from Derek's hand all around him to hide in it. For many a wolf – even more an alpha – would be scary. But for Stiles the possibility of not having the affection of this one was the scary.  
  
"You'll never lose me, Derek. One way or another I'll be always with you," he whispered, his own hands slightly trembling too, the grip around the shirt tightening a bit. His mind was starting to finally catch up with the fact that this was a 'yes' from the Hale. It was huge and very important to Stiles. He wanted to... jump up and down and shout on the top of his lungs, but he didn't do any of that.  
  
Instead he cut the remaining distance between them and hugged Derek tight. He couldn't believe it that Derek Hale finally, FINALLY gave in to him. That he was now allowed to do such simple things like hugging him whenever he wanted... He won't get sharp looks anymore to take his hand off him... These were small things, but they also warmed Stiles' wildly beating heart. He's been waiting for this for _years_.  
  
"We can take it slow... well, if the last few years weren't like a fucking long foreplay..." he snorted more to himself then continued. "We can keep it between just the two of us for now. See how and where it goes." Here he pulled back in the embrace enough to be able to look into Derek's eyes again. "But I need you to be open with me. Talk to me. Please. Don't close me out. I... I want you. ALL of you, hear me?"

The promise of never losing him wasn't a lie, he didn't take it as one. But that didn't mean it wasn't going to end up being one. Things could happen, they could have a falling out, one of them could meet somebody else, they could get injured and die. Loss was part of life and the thought of that happening with Stiles was- It hurt to even think about it. Despite the little soul left, he knew losing Stiles would hurt him beyond what would be okay and that if he was going to allow himself this, this _falling in love_ , there wouldn't be a way back, not anymore. Their friendship was going to change and if they ever should stop being lovers, then the friendship would stop as well. It was a huge risk he was taking.  
  
But why did it feel so right? It wasn't even falling in love anymore, it was falling into place. Having the human plastered against his body, to feel that frantic heart beating against his chest, to feel that palpable relief and giddiness coming off the other. They belonged like this. And he had known that for years. _They_ had known that for years.  
  
Taking it slow was going to be something Derek needed, but it wasn't going to work like that. Their first kiss had proven as much, so he doubted they were capable of it. To try it though, that would be good. He was going to need time to wrap his head around this even though his heart was fully with it. If anything, it was all set on making this unavoidably forever.

"I don't want to keep it between just us." As much as the sneaking around would probably be exciting for a bit, it wasn't going to work. Beth was a werewolf, she was going to pick up on it and Noah? Well, Stiles wasn't the only Stilinski who was too perceptive.  
  
"Thank fuck you said that... Sneaking around for my dad's sake – because I doubt Beth wouldn't pick up on it fast – would've been fun for a while, but I prefer to play with open cards too. He knows I like guys too, but have no idea how he would react to... us..."

"Beth will know. She'll scent me on you and the other way around. Soon our scents will mingle. Werewolves at her age are very instinctual," Derek said.

"I don't know how to be open, I will try but I'm gonna need reminding sometimes. I'm not good at... this. Talking. I want to talk, I never know how to." Stiles was already getting more than most, but the wolf was terrible at communicating, which also complicated any relationships he had. But if he wanted to not break Stiles more than he claimed he already was, he was going to have to try. His arms went around Stiles fully now, pressing his nose in his neck to openly smell him, enjoying the scent of home the boy had on him.  
  
"As for the talking... Well, I talk enough for both of us and can guess a lot of things you don't say out verbally, but yeah, we'll have to work on that a bit," Stiles chuckled and ran a hand through Derek’s hair by his nape as he let the wolf inhale him. "I don't mind, though. As long as you are willing to try..." he smiled softly as he closed his eyes.

That feeling of 'this is so right' was back again. The last time Stiles felt it was two days ago in the kitchen when they were kissing like their lives depended on it. It was even stronger now, just like that strange pull by his belly. It was like the puzzle pieces falling into place. They falling into place. Stiles shivered pleasantly and smiled to himself from the way Derek scented him.

Secretly he always liked it when wolves did that. He found it fascinating and could only imagine how complex that process really was to be able to read people and situations from using only their noses. How they could tell if someone was happy or sad or whatever... Well, now Derek probably smelled just happiness on him – and whatever else that he seemed to like. Stiles was observant so he'd picked up on the fact years ago that Derek seemed to like his scent. Which was pleasing in a weird way.  
  
"I wanted you since you were seventeen. I never knew you felt the same way. You were too young for me, you were better off without me to explore school and college life," Derek admitted.

Stiles’ mouth formed a small surprised "oh," finally realizing just how long Derek's been harboring feelings for him. "That's flattering, but I'm not too young for you anymore... And... I wanted you since I was seventeen and thank fuck school and college years are over, so..." he chuckled again and shrugged a shoulder. "There's nothing that can stop me from doing this..."And with that, Stiles leaned in to press his lips against Derek's so they could finally share their first chaste/sensual kiss.  
  
During that kiss he was absently stroking the back of Derek's neck, and also enjoyed running his fingertips through the soft dark-brown hair. "We'll see, I guess. How and when do you want to tell my dad?" he asked, a little bit still in disbelief that they were really talking about announcing to his dad that they were now... together. _Wow_! So yeah, it seemed Stiles was going to need some time to get used to this change in their relationship too...  
  
As for the sheriff, Derek actually had a feeling that Noah wasn't going to be surprised, he knew his son. If the crush for him was as deep as the one there had been for Lydia, which hadn't been subtle at all, then yeah, this wasn't going to be news. Especially now. Stiles was giving heart eyes and blushes and giggles. Derek looked at him with fond exasperation because even if they had wanted to keep this under wraps for a while, it wouldn't have worked. "I don't think we'll have to tell him, Stiles. You're you."  
  
It wasn't an insult, especially not now. The Hale disliked fake people, too smooth people, the ones capable of lying. He felt most comfortable with those who hid nothing. Probably because he himself was closed off and Stiles was the complete opposite of him.  
  
Leaning into the touches, like a cat would at being petted because he liked his hair being played with, Derek hummed softly. Yes, Stiles talked enough for the both of them and he was more into using his facial expressions and his body language to communicate. There were only a few whom he could have a conversation with where they talked and he used visceral ways of giving answers. One was Peter, the other one was currently in his arms, the younger man having an uncanny understanding of all things Derek Hale. And he needed that, he needed somebody willing to let him be himself because he was never going to be much of a talker vocally but that didn't mean he wasn't saying anything.  
  
Hands had moved to his cheeks, raking through the crass stubble hairs as he rambled on. Yeah, he wasn't a child anymore and they would have had less age difference between them if Derek hadn't aged in Hell. Still, he wouldn't age so they'd be of the same age soon enough. Derek had been nineteen at the time they met but he had lied about his age, making himself older. Being werewolf made that easier since age was way more fluent for them. He was going to be able to revert some of the age showing on his face once he was restored to full health.  
  
Derek wanted to say something back, though he didn't get the chance to. Lips found his own, but they didn't have anything like the desperate hunger the first kiss had. It was slow, languid, full of tasting and promises and warmth? It was like feeling electricity shooting through him. It was unlike anything he felt before. It had to be the magic Stiles was dabbling with reacting to the werewolf. Whatever it was, it felt good. And the fact he felt something like that when it wasn't because he was in pain made him want to smile.

"Truth be told, I find it sexy that our scents will mingle..." Stiles grinned in-between their soft, exploring kisses then he chuckled low too. "True, I'm me and BH has a sharp Sheriff. But what if we stopped talking about my dad now? One cock-blocking because of him was enough, don't you think? We should rather decide if you really need those parts for your car… Or if you want to go shooting instead... oooor get more of this?" Stiles wiggled his brows a few times and kissed Derek again, this time deeper, pushing his tongue past the surprisingly soft lips, coaxing the other tongue to join in.  
  
The longer he was kissing Derek, the more that warm energy in him and between them was growing, making the detective flushed and warm all over. After a while he could feel that it was partly the awakening magic in him reacting, not just that strange connection which Stiles could nearly see tighten between them.  
  
It was so mind-blowing and exciting for him that he could finally kiss Derek like this! And that – for now – the alpha let him lead. He didn't expect that. But he knew they would have to talk about many, many things if they wanted to give this a real try. And Stiles knew that he was all in. For Derek it was worth it...

With a chuckle, Derek easily agreed that yes, he could stop talking about the sheriff so Stiles wouldn't feel so awkward because it wasn't working as much as a cock-block for Derek. Unless of course he'd come home again because he didn't want the man to find his son locking lips with a werewolf. Because that was happening right now, the kiss was deepened, and he didn't get the chance to answer the questions as the other decided for them that he wanted more of this.  
  
They were still standing in the hallway, clutching at one another, not a chance of moving anytime soon as Stiles took charge of the kiss. His tongue was bold in its exploration, coaxing a reaction out of the older man, pleased he was allowed to lead. And that amused Derek because he wasn't a typical alpha male and Stiles had no idea. So yes, he let him take charge of their kiss because he so didn't care about that – they were kissing and that was all that mattered. He got to taste all of Stiles, have the warmth melt against their bodies while their tongues caressed and danced together, their lips hungrily nibbled on. Honestly, he was okay with doing this the rest of the afternoon but not in a hallway.  
  
Pulling away, to be able to swallow some saliva and battle the dry mouth, there was an easy shrug. "I don't need parts for the car. I was going to drive around for a while." So that plan was out, he was glad he didn't need to hide out in the Camaro the entire day. "And as much as I want to keep kissing you, it's probably smart to get out of the house." Because they had the place to themselves and it would be tempting to make use of it. Even a man like Derek had moments of little control, especially around Stiles now that it was allowed to act on certain... urges.

Stiles quickly had to realize that he loved all the different type of kisses they shared. That mind-blowing passionate one from two days ago, this deeper kind and also the playful and nibbling ones. It didn't matter which they did as long as they were kissing. It was new, yes, but already a kind of drug Stiles knew he was going to get totally hooked on... And man, he wanted to stay in the house... Alone with Derek. It was very tempting and made his blood rush, not even attempting to hide from his eyes what he was thinking as he drummed one hand's fingertips against Derek's shirt on his chest.  
  
"Hmmm... That would be the wise choice, yes. If we want to go slow-ish..." he said, consciously not using 'slow'. "But it's... _hard_... to be wise right now, don't you think?" he asked, grinning on his pun. Because yes, he was more than half-hard by the time they paused in their kissing. "But... we could go shoot some cans then make out some more on the backseat afterwards... How does that sound?" he purred smugly from his brilliant plan, fingers drawing small spirals on said chest just to mess Derek up a bit more. Now that he knew he had such a power over him, he was going to use it as much as he dared...  
  
Besides, it was something he had always fantasized about as a teen... Making out in that hot car with this even hotter man. For a while he blamed his teenage hormones for that, but then Stiles knew it was more than that, even then.

Obviously, Stiles was going to make it hard to go slow-ish, but he didn't realize it didn't need to be worked for. Only smelling his arousal was already enough for Derek to get in a similar state and he had no doubt that making out in the backseat of his car was going to be more than that if he didn't stop it. The whole problem was, he didn't want to stop it. The idea of the Camaro ending up smelling like the human was too tempting to pass up on.  
  
"I'm glad you don't want it to be your jeep. Bleeding out on it was already a discomfort, let alone making out in it." And it would be cramped. Not that his car was spacious, but it at least had leather seats which were made for easier cleaning because he had bothered to have them treated with a special coating. Something needed when a werewolf like him was the owner, because too often it would involve blood.  
  
For a moment Derek missed the other Camaro, the one he had stolen in South America and had imported. The ex had crashed it and sold the parts at his insistence. Derek hadn't had the time to look for another one. Which he should, because the Toyota was gone and the Camaro wasn't exactly a family car. Grabbing at the human's wrist to still his tempting caresses, he shook his head, amused. "Go grab your supplies, you've made your point." Though the kisses had made the points for him and not the talking.

"You're the best!" Stiles beamed up at the slightly taller man... his... boyfriend? lover? both?... and quickly pecked Derek's stubbly face, trying not to think about how exciting the roughness of it would feel on certain parts of his very... stirring body. Freeing his wrist from the light grip, he forced himself to take a few steps back, victory clear in his amber eyes and a huge grin plastered over his face. He paused for a moment, drinking in the sight of the other man. He found him gorgeous, even if he wasn't back to his former glory just yet because of the time spent in Hell. But Stiles swore to himself that he would find a way to help on that too. Oh, and Derek was especially gorgeous with his slightly swollen and moist lips after their kissing. Not to mention the look he gave him.  
  
"Ooookay, I'm going. I really am going..." Stiles mumbled to himself and took a deep breath which rushed out of him with a sigh. After that, he did finally turn around to go down into the basement where his dad kept his private guns and shotguns locked up securely. The Argents weren't the only weapon enthusiasts in town and back in the day, he had noticed how his dad's collection seemed to have grown a bit once he had learned about the creatures roaming on the streets of Beacon Hills. Stiles also remembered how once he had a heart-to-heart talk with his dad about his future and what kind of job he wanted to do. Noah took him out to the woods and started teaching him how to handle a gun. To be able to protect himself better, because Stiles made it very clear that he wasn't going to stop running with the wolves... his pack. And of course, the human criminals he was going to chase in the force wouldn't get intimidated by just a baseball bat and his big mouth. Honestly, the latter would probably only cause more problems...  
  
Walking down the steps, he got the key to the gun cabinet and put a bag on a nearby table. He didn't know if Derek would follow him or not, but he made sure to pack a variety of guns and both blanks and real bullets. In a separate cabinet there were special bullets locked up too to fight all kinds of creatures. Stiles had a contact who could get them such stuff and he also suspected that Chris Argent might have supplied his dad too.  
  
Before packing in the guns and a shotgun too, he checked them with the confidence and sure hand of a professionally trained person. He also allowed his mind to wander a bit, trying to guess which type of firearm would fit Derek. Because everyone had a type which they felt the most comfortable and confident with.

Meanwhile Derek had decided that it was safer if he stayed upstairs and he let his mind wander while waiting. Stiles' excitement was contagious, it made him feel energetic and smile, slightly, while the human was staring at him like he was artwork he was attempting to interpret. It was something he did, the staring, though in the past it had been done when he had thought the wolf hadn't been looking. Derek had known though, subtlety was lost on Stiles, that burning gaze directed at him had been hard to miss, easier to ignore. It was probably why the other was so good at reading him though, even now, after all those hours of studying every little thing he had done. But now? Now that burning look had taken on a more needy quality, and there was distinct awe which made Derek shuffle a bit, a flush coloring the tip of his ears. It was a silent praise so he took it as such, glad when the younger man finally realized he was staring and ran off.  
  
There were a lot of sounds coming from the basement, the rough slide of metal, the clinking of bullets, a bag being unzipped. Meanwhile Derek checked to make sure he had his wallet and phone on him because he was planning on buying them food. At some point. Besides his jacket and keys, he didn't need anything else so instead he busied himself by clearing away the mugs of coffee and putting toys of Beth away. It's why she had a toy chest, so Noah's living room didn't need to turn into her own personal playground all the time. The weekends were normally quiet, he'd spend some time with Lydia and Beth though never wanted to take away from bonding time. So he was alone the three days, usually. It might involve trips to San Francisco in the very near future, depending on Stiles' schedule.  
  
He found himself lingering, listening to Stiles rummaging about, nerves making his stomach flutter. Saying _yes_ instead of _no_ , it hadn't been in the plan, so it should have felt off, wrong. Instead it felt like he had made the one decision in his life (besides having Beth) that felt good. It was so easy to imagine a life for them, they had been sharing life for years and the break hadn't diminished that at all. Maybe that's why he was so nervous in the first place, because it felt _so right_. That shouldn't be happening, karma usually would manage to fuck that up.  
  
Checking the phone for messages, even though he knew Lydia would call him and not text if there was something wrong, he paced a few steps before he stopped and laughed at himself. He was behaving like a smitten teen waiting for his prom date to appear and he’d never even been to prom!

It took only like five minutes for Stiles to pack everything together and lock the cabinet. He was staring at the guns in the bag, slightly trembling hand lingering over the zipper. Derek was waiting for him upstairs, he reminded himself. But he needed a moment to let everything that just happened fully sink in. The man he's been pining for… for god knows how many years – it felt more like an eternity by then – finally said yes, although Stiles had the suspicion that it wasn't what he was originally planning to do. But he said it anyway. _Derek... wanted him back_. He's been wanting him since Stiles was seventeen... Holy-moly... That was something he had to wrap his mind around, because it was overwriting every memory he had of the two of them. His mind was searching for clues, hints, anything that would've made him realize. But then again... deep down... he probably always knew just didn't dare to believe it.  
  
Now he dared. What better confirmation than saying _yes_ and kissing him back? Even that memory made his heart beat like crazy so he had to take a few deep calming breaths. They were going to handle guns. He had to pay more attention and bring his professional side forth. In a minute. For a few sweet moments he let that happy feeling linger, warming his insides all over. Derek Hale, the alpha, chose him. The skinny, defenseless human. Okay, he wasn't that skinny or defenseless anymore, but still... Although Stiles knew that it was much more than that. They definitely always had a connection – now even more so. He could feel it. A kind of bond or something. He was curious if Derek felt it too yet. Maybe with time Stiles will ask him about it. For now he was just glad that they finally got this far. It was a very important step for both of them.  
  
And it opened up endless possibilities for the future. Stiles could feel his future rapidly shifting, rearranging itself around Derek and Beth on its own, making his head a bit dizzy with all the plans and pictures. He needed another deep breath and long exhale to slow it down and to be able to focus only on the next step.  
  
_Step by step_ , he reminded himself then finally zipped up the bag. They will have time to talk. Now they had a task to do. Nodding to himself, the detective grabbed the bag and walked upstairs. His stance has changed a bit. He walked straighter and more confident as if he could feel the responsibility carrying the guns and teaching Derek meant. His expression was more serious too, but he couldn't stop a soft smile when he saw that Derek hadn't run away from him just yet.  
  
"Let's get this party started, shall we?" he winked at him then passed Derek to head towards the trunk of the Camaro.

 _'What took you so long?'_ was right at the tip of Derek’s tongue when Stiles finally made his way upstairs, but he swallowed it in time when he glanced at the clock and saw it had only been ten minutes. It had felt like thirty, at least. The bag smelled like gun oil and powder, a too familiar scent and he knew it was going to be a scent he was going to associate with Stiles from now on. He was a detective, he carried a gun of his own, like his father. The gun was going to be used sometimes, especially at target practice and hopefully not too often at work.  
  
Derek had no idea what it was like to be a detective in a city like San Francisco, but it was probably just as dangerous as Stiles' youth had been in Beacon Hills. Admittedly, it had calmed down a little. Scott was in LA most of the time, there was no actual pack besides Derek's attempt at making one so it didn't draw people here to fight the McCall pack. It had been years since the last 'monster' showing his/her face. Or so Deaton and Noah had said.  
  



	2. 3: Moondust - part 2

**3: Moondust – part 2**

Grabbing his jacket, Derek shrugged it on and followed after the human, tempted to take the bag from him, because hello, werewolf powers, but Stiles seemed to handle it just fine. Derek unlocked the car instead, so the bag could go in the trunk, thrusting his phone out to Stiles.  
  
"You should text Chris that we're in the woods practicing with guns. I don't want hunters showing up." He didn't want Chris to show up. The man was somewhat a friend but this afternoon was theirs, and it was already nerve-wracking enough to get used to this shift in their relationship. Really didn't need to add hunters to the party. "Oh, and Cora." Another pause. "And your dad." It was Beacon Hills, too small a town, somebody was going to hear the shooting and assume something. Lydia wouldn't care, she'd only get worried if there were banshee feelings involved.  
  
There was no offer for Stiles to drive the car, because well, Derek hated texting so the human could do that instead. Plus Derek knew where to go, which wouldn't be close to the Nemeton. No way he was going there. As they settled into the car, he leaned over to plant a kiss on a pale cheek, kind of pleased with himself that he could, before starting the car.

"How considerate! I like it," Stiles grinned. Derek did change a lot while they were apart and he liked this new version. Raising his kid mostly alone probably helped in that too. Not to mention the time he had to spend in Hell. It must have made him more cautious too. But frankly, Stiles could see how that might benefit the alpha in creating a new pack like he planned to do. Derek looked and felt like someone who might be more ready and mature to do that and care for, lead and keep them safe better. And in that moment Stiles just realized that he was going to be part of that pack too because he's already quite involved with Derek. And he was definitely planning on getting even more involved... From that thought a wave of excitement rushed through him – instead of fear or discomfort.  
  
The peck on his cheek interrupted his train of thoughts and he slightly blushed from the unexpected but welcomed sign of affection. Boy, he will have to get used to that too as until now aside from some sarcastic retorts or 'eyebrow communication' he didn't get much more from Derek. Flipping the offered phone in the air, Stiles looked at him for a long moment.

"What did I do to earn this kiss? Not that I'm complaining..." he mumbled with a soft look in his eyes. He definitely liked this new Derek more and more by the minute.  
  
Considerate? Not very likely, it made Derek chuckle to himself because, he'd take it. The idea was to get to spend an uninterrupted afternoon together instead of having to deal with pack or family or idiots because of the gunshots. It was a selfish move to make sure nobody was going to come investigate but sure, they'd go with considerate. "You have to earn kisses? Finally a reward system working on Stiles Stilinski."  
  
The snark was to of course cover up the fact that the kiss was because he had wanted to, because he had felt like it. It was easier to snark than to admit it, for now.

"I didn't say that!" Stiles protested from the idea of having to earn kisses, then he glimpsed down at his lap, locking the screen of his phone. "I'm just not really used to getting too many..." he shrugged, his thumb rubbing against the side of the phone. It was true. Ever since his mom had died, such random kisses came rarely. Even from his dad. He was more like the occasional hugs kind of father. When he was in his relationships, it was different, yes.

"It took me... quite some time to let anyone close to me after my possession, you know," he added quietly, glimpsing out of the window, his thumb nail leaving faint dents in the rubber on the phone's edge. He was scared for a long time and very not ready to let anyone close when he didn't even know who he was anymore. "So yeah... I had to work for it. It doesn't mean I still want to, though..." Stiles looked at Derek a bit pleadingly at that. He trusted him with his life and he's wanted such gestures from him longer than he cared to remember. He was tired of fighting for affection and was sure that Derek knew that feeling exactly.  
  
It had been meant as sass, but the tone in which Stiles replied made Derek realize he had taken the wrong turn with it, as usual. He should have said the real reason why instead of making his boyfriend(?) feel like that. Guilt churned in his stomach. If the situation had been reversed, he maybe would have liked to not hear snark? Not sure though because he wasn't one to give affection easily. Kissing like this was new for him too, anything even remotely sexual and intimate was something he avoided most of the time. His comfort with it was at a low point, had been for years with his past so he could understand how Stiles felt about it.

For the longest time he had struggled with himself, feeling like people only wanted him to have a night with and move on, being treated like flesh to be peddled. That people were going to take what they wanted of him anyways, no matter if he had wanted it or not. Suddenly uncomfortable with that, with the memories and feelings it all evoked, he nodded at Stiles. "You don't have to work for it with me."  
  
Probably. It wasn't going to be easy for either one of them, obviously, and they had to work hard, struggling with themselves mostly. There was some comfort in knowing Derek wasn't alone in feeling like this. As horrible as that thought was because of course he didn't want Stiles to know how he felt, he didn't deserve any of that. It was all he said to it, wanting it dropped, needing it to be dropped. So he eagerly focused on the questions he saw coming from a mile.

"Good," Stiles said only that for not having to work for it with Derek. It made a relieved sigh leave him and he reached over to put a hand on Derek's thigh. It was both a grateful gesture and one for physical contact he knew wolves liked too. Even Derek. It was something again he didn't think about doing, just felt it instinctively that it would bring a bit of comfort and understanding for both of them. By then they were driving down on a dirt road, getting closer to their destination.  
  
Stiles’ body slowly relaxed as his fingers started quickly typing out a text just to copy the same to every people Derek said should know about their little practice. "How are things with Cora and Chris?"

Flooring the car, Derek glanced to this human, giving a shrug. "Cora is still not very pack-oriented. She didn't change much." As in, she got on his nerves all the time. "Chris is good, still with Melissa, mostly minding his own business. Still having that caveman beard."

"I'm not surprised about Cora," he chuckled, remembering her well. "Is there anyone else whom you consider pack right now and I should know of? Besides Beth, of course," Stiles inquired, his mind already mapping out the connections and processing the new information. "Frankly, I'm happy for Melissa and Chris. They both deserve some happiness. And I'm pretttttty sure she can keep him in line. Sometimes she still scares me, dude... Caused some early trauma for me as a kid when we did something wrong with Scott and she caught us," he shuddered but then smirked fondly from those memories. She was kind of like a second mom to him and Stiles really appreciated it up to this day. Yes, being home definitely made him nostalgic.  
  
Derek arched an eyebrow at Melissa being scary, because he found Noah to be scarier. Melissa was a confident mom who bossed them all around. Including Chris. No, especially Chris.  
  
"I'm sure you'll be seeing a lot of her, she has no Scott to mother over so she took an interest in me and Beth." Which was no doubt going to include Stiles because he had always been like a son to her with how close he and Scott had been.  
  
"I don't mind Melissa being around as long as she brings some of her cooking and amazing hugs," Stiles chuckled fondly. "I bet Beth is like a granddaughter to her she never had. Just like for my dad. But it's impossible to resist her big eyes and cute little face and charm, so I don't blame them."

"Man, I feel like I totally dropped off the face of the Earth in these last few years. I kinda feel bad about it, but I also know that I needed this time for myself. To figure out who I am and what I want to do with my life, you know?" he turned to Derek again, watching his profile. "I know it doesn't make me a bad person, but sometimes I feel a bit selfish. Like I should've kept better track of everyone. Especially you."

There was no answer to who else he considered to be pack because there were no others, well beside Lydia but that was a given, she was Beth's mom. Derek had burned his bridges and was attempting to make a new life here, yet again. The success rate of that had been suddenly higher now that there was a stubborn human involved in his life. Yeah, he was pack, always had been pack, mate.  
  
 _Wait....what? No, no._ He wasn't going there again, that was something he had rejected a long time ago, refused to think about it. "I disappeared for a reason though, hard to keep track of somebody who didn't want to be found. And even if you had called, I wouldn't have answered. I wasn't going to drag anybody into my mess." And that was a good description of his life since he had left Beacon Hills those years ago, a mess. A dangerous deadly mess, lots of dying, lots of botched healing and pain, and a whole lot of hunter encounters. "I knew you were safe and happy, that's all that mattered to me."

For a change Stiles didn't force the answer to his question, because Derek's silence about other pack members told it all. No one else, alright. Besides Lydia and him, he figured. Then Stiles wondered when Derek would start recruiting. Perhaps once he healed up and his power fully returned. He didn't know when that would happen, but they were working on it.  
  
"I tried to be happy, yeah," he mused, deliberately phrasing it like that as a slight correction. "But I'm here now. With you. Which is still blowing my mind, to be honest. But I love it. I wanted this for so long, but I guess it still has to fully sink in. _Now_ I feel happy," he said on his usual faster pace, which meant that the babbling was going to make a fast return in 3, 2, 1... "Aaanyways, my witchy friend texted me back that she had found a couple of promising leads, but she has to dig deeper to determine which might work for you the most. So this is good news! If a professional like her finds something promising, it usually means that there's a way," he added and while he said all this, he never took his hand off Derek's thigh.

A hand. There was an actual hand on his thigh and the warmth of it almost burned through the jeans. At least Derek stopped himself from glancing down at it, because Stiles would remove it then, knowing full well what furtive glances meant to touches. Only this time he'd be wrong, it would have been more because of disbelief instead of making it go away. It was mind-blowing that there was Stiles' hand on his leg, placed there casually to offer comfort. For a moment he stared straight ahead as the human babbled on, his attention on the hand and the dirt road he was steering the Camaro down on. Last thing he wanted to do was to wrap it around a tree. For once, it would harm Stiles, and two, it would ruin his precious car.  
  
Though the reveal of unhappiness made Derek do a double take, glancing at the man next to him. _Tried_ to be happy, so his life in San Francisco wasn't as seamless as the wolf had thought. He wasn't ruining a perfect life by admitting to wanting more than friendship between the two of them. If he felt happy now... How long had Stiles been pining after him? Because it somewhat felt and sounded like this was an ultimate goal to have reached. _Oh god_ , he realized. He had been Stiles' new Lydia. Had it been that long? The crush on her had faded when the human had been around seventeen? There about, when he no longer stole furtive glances of her, or acted like a complete spazz and tool around her. He no longer had smelled like arousal around her either... As Derek was thinking all that, he finally recognized that it was really true what Stiles had admitted about wanting him since he was seventeen. Derek had been the new Lydia for him, because all that above? They had been happening around _him_.  
  
"That's good," came the mutter, half-hearing what was said about the witch. Sure, it would be good to find a spell for his problem but there was nothing concrete happening there yet, only promising leads and that said nothing. So it was whatever. Derek's focus was more on his discovery. Stiles hadn't been lying when he had said this crush had been mutual.

Parking the car, he turned off the engine, glaring at the steering wheel for a moment before his head swiveled to the other. "You were pining for me, like you did with Lydia. All this time."  
  
Years weren't wasted because Derek would never have agreed to anything until Stiles had been old enough by law. He had enough written down in his police file back then, statutory rape wasn't ever going to be one of them. He wasn't Kate. Maybe they hadn't even been ready by the time the younger one had been eighteen. Derek hadn't even been there at the time.

Stiles lightly frowned at the wind-shield from Derek's half-hearted comment. It was a bit confusing because he expected maybe a bit more... enthusiasm if not a long sentence. But his next words made it clear that his mind was distracted by something else. Stiles. It was kinda flattering to know that Derek was thinking about him, but at the same time, the younger man was maybe a bit... worried from the other's reaction since things were still so fresh and vulnerable between them and for once he couldn't read Derek's look.  
  
"Yeah... I didn't lie when I had told you," he shrugged, blushing a bit embarrassed, feeling the urge to drop his eyes and turn away, but he didn't, just started, reluctantly pulling his hand back from Derek's thigh. "But... it was different with you. She was a childhood crush that lasted for too long. By the time we kissed and could've gotten together, I didn't feel the same way for her. It was also different because before you... I wasn't seriously interested in any other guy. I mean... sure, I found some famous people hot and even fantasized about them, but... no person in my life piqued my interest like you did. I feared you at the beginning not just because of what you were or how far you went to scare the crap out of me and Scott, but because I felt drawn to you and the more that crush developed, the more certainty I had about my bisexuality. It was a scary thing to admit to myself then to my dad with time. Then it didn't feel scary anymore. Just hopeless, because I didn't believe I would ever get an actual chance with you. Most of those early times I thought you hated me or wanted to kill me just because you could. Still, I couldn't get you out of my head, no matter how hard I tried. I always circled back to you. You were a good fantasy," he chuckled nervously. "You were safe. Because it would never come true. So I learned to live with another pointless crush... but apparently during all these years... I couldn't fully let that tiny hope go. So the feelings stayed, no matter where we were."  
  
He gave Derek a cute embarrassed smile at the end, hoping that he wouldn't think how stupid he was during all these years. Everything he said was true and he wanted to say these things to Derek for a long time. Now that he could, he felt a bit better and lighter as these things have been weighting on him for a long time. A healthy relationship involves communication, right? He had told Derek he would do that – talk enough for both of them if that's what it’s gonna take to make this work between them...

"I didn't hate you, I never hated you." In fact, it had been Stiles always sprouting his dislike of Derek in the beginning, reeking of fear and dislike. It had been Scott and Stiles who had gotten him arrested for his sister's murder. It had been Scott and Stiles who had blamed the janitor's death on him. He had never hated either one of them. Disliked Scott though because of the whole Gerard ruse. "I hated myself for how I felt about you, how I had turned into Kate."

Normally Derek would avoid saying her name, the way this would implicate her and him. But that had been useless ever since she had decided to kidnap him to Mexico and had de-aged him. The secret had been out since then for the pack, about what really happened before the fire, how young he had been. They had never said anything about it, gracefully ignoring it for his sake. But it had been, and still was, a part of his past heavily influencing him.  
  
"What she did to me, I couldn't do that to you. So I took out my anger on you at first, so I'd make you avoid me. But it only seemed to make you determined to come back. So I... friend-zoned you." Yes, he knew what that term meant. It was the most accurate description to what he had done with his feelings for Stiles. Push them away, pretend they weren't there, firmly put the human in a clear friend area. It worked well. Except of course for Peter, who had known all along what had been going on, much to his hilarity. He had always teased Derek about it, though surprisingly had never used the teen against him. And the more fantasies Derek had had, the worse he had felt, the dirtier he had felt, feelings not even a shower could cure. Obviously avoiding Stiles hadn't worked so well. Even when he had left Beacon Hills, the young adult had come to warn him about the FBI manhunt.

"When I evolved, I knew for certain that you were my anchor and I couldn't stay in Beacon Hills. So I left. Told myself I'd come back when you were old enough but you were at the academy and I didn't want to ruin that for you either. I cut all ties and... told myself it was for the best." Even though the human had never been fully out of mind. Even worse, Derek'd sometimes come back to Beacon Hills to steal some of the human's clothes. "It was easier to deal with my misery." Typical Derek Hale trait, wallowing in his man-pain like an emo expert.

Stiles didn't expect so many sentences and such a deep explanation to the situation, but it felt good. Derek was opening up to him more, making an effort. So his comment about the importance of communication seemed to have stuck in his head. _Good... That’s very good_ , Stiles thought to himself as he unbuckled his seat belt so he could turn a bit on the comfortable leather seat and put his hand back right where it was on Derek's thigh. He couldn't help it. He knew well enough that Kate Argent has always been a very sour point for Derek. The fact that he had brought her up on his own told volumes to Stiles. And now he understood some of Derek's actions much better. It was as if a light bulb was lit in his head. He also looked a bit impressed at him from the "friend zoned" thing.  
  
"Look... I know now I was too young, not ready back then. But I want you to accept it that you were never like Kate. You never took advantage of me, never did anything remotely similar to what she did to you. Which was wrong on so many levels. You are nothing like her. People get attracted to others all the time. No matter what the situation is. All that matters is what they do about it. You did the right thing, Derek. You managed to wait, to endure the same misery I had to and now we are here. Where – I have a strong feeling – we are supposed to be. Nothing happens without a reason," he added, lightly squeezing the wolf's thigh.  
  
"And what does it mean that I became your anchor?" he asked, surprised as fuck since he didn't expect that. He knew a little about anchors for werewolves. He remembered how Allison used to be Scott's. He remembered that 'the sun, the moon, the truth' and the 'alpha, beta, omega' mantras. But he never would've thought he would become Derek's. That had to mean something, right? And no matter what Derek was going to answer – or not – Stiles was going to Google the shit out of this and also look for it in Gerard's bestiary they had managed to copy back in the day. Even if he has to go to Lydia to translate whatever he might find because this felt super important for some reason. And Stiles had learned to listen to his instincts.

Derek doesn't like talking about the past and he certainly wouldn't have brought it up if he hadn't needed to. However, he had wanted Stiles to know that his assumptions weren't right about why Derek had done what he did. It wasn't going to change anything, it wasn't going to magically make it all okay but sometimes it helped knowing why. There were always reasons for what he did, and most of the time it weren't the reasons others assumed they were. Assumptions ruined everything. He was too good at making them himself too.

There's nothing he adds to it, noted the hand back on his thigh and nodded slightly. There hadn't been a right or wrong with any of it. If he hadn't had the Kate experience, if he hadn't been a suspect so often, he would have acted on his feelings because age difference wasn't such a bad thing, if it had been consensual, if the age wasn't that big of a leap.  
  
The hand squeezes his thigh, temptingly, making him not want to leave the car. Everything about Stiles was tempting, at times too tempting. So he focused on the question, knowing that it was hard to explain anchor to somebody who wasn't a werewolf. It was a feeling, a safe haven, the spot to go when needing calm and inspiration. It could be a person, a feeling, a place, an object. Something important enough to focus on when it became too overwhelming, when control was slipping.  
  
"Anger stopped working for me. I felt it was holding me back and then I realized, when I needed guidance or something to think about, it was you. You were in my dreams and hallucinations. When I thought about you, I felt completely in control." Which meant Stiles had become this important person for him, the one he'd turn to when he needed help. It made sense, considering how he had felt about him, how Stiles was always the one to rescue Derek. The one to care, the one to know when something was wrong with Derek. One of the few people who challenged him in everything, made him think and didn't use him.  
  
It had been kind of ironic, to have the one he had been in love with become his anchor, pulling a Scott. Though it wasn't that weird for werewolves to have the one most important to them as their anchor.

Stiles was familiar enough with Derek's reactions and silences to know when not to force a topic further. This time it was the Kate topic. He got his answer and saw things clearer because Derek gave him his perspective on how he had seen and felt about him in the past. It was plenty more than the younger man expected – and something to digest too. Not as much as the anchor thing, though.  
  
"Wow..." he wheezed, searching Derek's eyes, but he only saw truth and maybe vulnerability in them. "I had no idea I became such an important part of your life. I had no clue..." he said softly, sliding his hand from Derek's thigh to his hand, turning it so he could lace their fingers together. He liked how it was somewhat bigger, fitting perfectly around his. "I feel... moved... and honored by it," he confessed, leaning his temple against the headrest, his eyes trailing down to their interlocked hands. It was such a small gesture to hold someone's hand, but Stiles always thought it was one of the most intimate things two people could share. A connection.  
  
Now – as the mostly comfortable silence fell onto the car – he realized just how much deeper that connection went. It was a bit scary yet felt so... right. Like something that was supposed to happen. Stiles lightly squinted his eyes, concentrating inwards to call forth that certain Spark from which his magic seemed to originate. As his irises shimmered in a light amber color, he could faintly see it. Derek's energies swirling and mingling around his in harmony over their hands. That's why it felt so good.

"You weren't supposed to have a clue," Derek admitted with a soft chuckle, it was why he had run off with Braeden in the first place. Sure, they had a reason, they had wanted to find Malia's mother and the Hale had needed time away to deal with being a different kind of werewolf, deal with everything that happened with Kate. And the assassin for hire had been the right one for him to help him with that. Mostly because she had the uncanny ability to make him feel like she didn't take anything personally. She had cared about him but she was fine without him too.  
  
All these years, his anchor had never changed, was an unwavering part of him, even in Hell. It would have been easy to diminish it, to say it was mostly a memory of the person that the wolves latched onto, a feeling the memory created but with his anchor, it was different. He had interacted with his anchor many times, in his head. It hadn't been exactly Stiles, close enough to it though and it wasn't something he wanted to diminish for the sake of his own insecurities. Instead he nodded at Stiles' reaction, appreciating the words. Not that he had expected the human to freak out over it, probably the opposite. Stiles was going to research it as soon as he had the chance to, no doubt.  
  
Their hands were entwined, his larger one enveloping the human's smaller one. Derek always had big hands with thick fingers while Stiles had the hands of a pianist with long thin fingers. The human's skin was colder compared to his because werewolves ran hot. If Derek would have used his wolf eyes, he would have seen the connection Stiles was seeing, but he wasn't paying attention to it. His focus was on the feel of the hand in his, the heartbeat and scent of the human, this odd sense of contentment and happiness surrounding them like a bubble.  
  
Derek assumed it was the magic Stiles had, his energy substantial now, reacting to what the wolf was. There was a reason why a pack had a druid as their emissary. They thrived well with magic and it was a good combination and had been one for centuries. "We should get out," he offered, even though he made no move to actually exit the car.

For a change, the younger Stilinski's always reeling mind slowed down and simply enjoyed these intimate moments with Derek. Right then he wondered if Derek was kinda his own anchor too. The one who might be able to finally give him some peace and a place to rest mentally and physically. That chance was high now that they finally stopped circling each other and faced their feelings. Kinda. Not all of them yet, but they at least admitted to each other that they had feelings for each other and they were going to give it a try. It will be a lot of work, but Stiles already knew that if there are going to be more moments like these in the future, it was going to be so worth it.  
  
"Okay," he agreed, saying only that with a soft, dreamy smile, but didn't move either, only stared at Derek with those strange amber eyes – not that he would usually know or notice when they changed like that. But it didn't seem to bother Derek. Just like it didn't bother Stiles either when the alpha red flashed up. He secretly loved those eyes.  
  
It was so easy to get lost in the moment with Derek like this, far from danger and problems, safe in their little bubble which had the distinct shape of a Camaro. But he also knew that they couldn't stay here like this forever. Which was a pity if someone asked him... Especially now when he had the right to stare at Derek openly. No more stolen glances.  
  
 _Okay_. Only they didn't move, they just stayed in the car together, in this strange air of mystical peace they shared. It wasn't the sheer brutal need Derek had felt in the kitchen, it was more like how he'd imagine Heaven would feel like. Peaceful and quiet, this feeling of being complete and whole and happy. There was a distinct hallucinatory feel to it. It's why he didn't react to those whiskey-colored eyes flaring into a warm ember. It must be in his imagination, this anchor talk making reality and fantasy mingle into this bubble of them. Derek wanted it to be like this forever, and yet he wanted it to stop, because it made him reel, uncertain what to do with it all. None of it made much sense. Saying yes this morning had turned the world on its axis, spinning and not stopping.

"Okay, fine. This is getting so very sappy anyway... Let's do some manly stuff to balance it!" Stiles finally chuckled then reluctantly let the other man's hand go, just to grab the back of his neck and pull him closer as he leaned over the gear shift. He pressed a longing yet promising kiss against Derek's mouth.   
  
Derek wanted to kiss and breathe against Stiles forever, not caring about the weird angle their bodies had twisted into. All he really felt was that hand clasped at the back of his neck in a firm grip, squeezing and guiding while a tongue demanded entrance for a quick tasting. It did nothing to shatter the bubble, if anything the magic got stronger, threatening to take their breaths away. Or was that the kiss? Obviously they had a connection, a spark ignited with their consent, and it was forming into something stronger so very quickly.  
  
"Afterwards I’ll invite you to a private party on the backseat," Stiles winked at him from close once the hot kiss was broken between them then finally exited the car, taking a few deep calming breaths from the cooler autumn air.  
  
As Stiles left the car, Derek leaned his head against the steering wheel for a moment, to breathe deeply, ignoring to even glance at the backseat. He wanted nothing more than to drag Stiles onto it and taste him all over. Claim that smart mouth until he forgot how to talk.

Growling under his breath, the wolf left the car to get the bags with the guns, every step grounding him into the now. God, if something attacked them now, he'd be useless with how he felt like he was walking on clouds. Like Stiles had given him a mind whammy. It was clear how out of it he was when he got to the trunk where the human was already with the bag shouldered. Right.  
  
Jesus.  
  
Stiles was soon setting up the cans, a grin plastered onto his face and it took a moment for Derek to realize he was wearing a matching one. They were idiots. Needing a distraction, he opened the bag to inspect the guns, recognizing one as the one Braeden had given him so he took that. Its weight was familiar in his hand.

It was kinda ridiculous how giddy all this made Stiles too. His face was starting to hurt from that grin, but he didn't mind. Things were going much better... and faster than he could've ever hoped for, but it made sense after all those years they apparently both had to hold themselves back. So it was fine. More than fine, actually. He just had to center himself to be able to focus again. Glimpsing at Derek, he could see that he was kinda out of it too. Too much under the influence of those literally magical moments in the car. If it was going to be this intense between them, Stiles was going to be a very happy camper in the Derek Hale camp...  
  
Once Stiles set up the last can too, he turned his face towards the sun, enjoying its last warmth before the real autumn's arrival. He closed his eyes and turned his forearms out. On both hands he touched the tip of his middle fingers to the thumb tips while his other fingers stayed straight. It was a mudra or hand gesture to help him focus and improve his alertness while also clearing his mind a bit. The "I am mindful and in the moment" mantra he repeated a few times under his nose served the same purpose.  
  
During the years he had used these methods not just when meditating – which he had picked up in an attempt to get over the anxiety and panic attacks after his possession – but after a stressful day at work too. These he could do anywhere and anytime. To his surprise they worked for him and he didn't mind if Derek saw it or thought it was weird. There were many things he didn't know about Stiles just yet. It wasn't just the Hale alpha who could be mysterious...  
  
There was no thought about it being weird, Derek knew what the gesture meant because his mother had been into meditation, thanks to Satori. Derek had tried it quite a few times but couldn't get into it. If anything, it made him feel more restless to be sitting there lost in his own thoughts. It wasn't calming to him. He, himself preferred working out. It was the perfect way to lose excess energy and to calm his mind, get rid of emotions and demons of the mind. So yeah, he was a little surprised to see Stiles of all people had resorted to meditation when he was the one with ADHD, the restless thrumming energy always beneath his skin.  
  
It worked for him though, that small moment of taking the time to do the short exercise made him able to focus. Derek could see it in his face and stance. Interesting. Stiles might be interested in some of the old books in the vault, gifts from Satori, very old with meditation practices based on Buddhism and druids. Something to remember for sure. It would make a good gift.  
  
"I know you used guns like that baby before," Stiles nodded towards the one in Derek's hand. "You know how they work, how to load and shoot them. So look into yourself then tell me why you think you need this practice," he asked the other man, both of them already facing towards the cans lined up on the tree trunk. Not that he didn't remember what Derek had said earlier, but Stiles wanted to know exactly what he had to help him with.

With a glance to the gun in his hand, Derek clicked the safety off after loading the clip with bullets and snapped it into place with a metallic click. "I know how to load it, shoot it and clean it. I don't know how to make it hit a target though." Last time he had used it in the fight against all the assassins, it had been pure luck to hit something. There had been enough targets to point at, big ones. There hadn't been much time to teach him how to make it count and when there had been time, he had been werewolf again. No longer interested in using weapons of humans.  
  
"Move and I'll show you." Derek waited for Stiles to join him so he could attempt to hit a can. See, if he threw the damn thing, it would hit the can without a problem. But now, the bullet slammed into a tree, way off. Same with when he had tried to use a crossbow. Allison had some good laughs about it. Derek Hale was a terrible shot. Sadly not everything came to werewolves easily. He tried again, this time the bullet went wide and disappeared, slamming into the ground far away.

The younger man watched Derek intently, but this time with the eyes of a professional. This was obviously more of his turf. He paid attention to his stance, aiming and where the bullets went too. He knew that handling guns were not easy at first and that there were people who just couldn't get a feel for it. But he was confident that he could help on Derek to be able to hit the target when he wanted to.  
  
"Yes, I can see what you are saying. Put on the safety," he instructed and waited until he did then stepped closer to Derek. "First of all, your grip on the gun seems fine. It has to be firmer than one might think. The trigger is the tricky part, but we'll get back to that in a moment. You have some problems with your stance. Legs are good," he said while stepping behind Derek. "Arms straight, but don't lock them. Your shoulders should be relaxed," he continued, putting his slender hands there to stroke them down in a relaxing manner before he eyed Derek's upper-body. "What many new shooters don’t know is that your torso needs to lean a tiny bit forward from the waist, never backwards. It's to make it easier to stop the recoil. The firm hand grip serves the same purpose. Now about the trigger..." Stiles continued while going to the log Derek had put the bag on. He picked a handgun too and loaded it with ease, keeping the safety on for now.  
  
He stepped back next to Derek and lifted his hand so he could see how he placed his finger on the trigger. "First pad of your trigger finger on the trigger. The pressure on the trigger should be smooth and you should move only that finger, nothing else. Bullets miss the target usually because one flinches or jerks the gun. It should stay as steady in your hand as possible. The trick really is to feel how to pull the trigger. Of course aiming is needed for that too, but the sights are there to help you," he continued, pointing out what he meant. "Before you pull the trigger, you should take a deep breath and start exhaling then pull it right before you run out of breath. It's like in archery. Watch," he added and took up the proper stance before taking off the safety and inhaling at the same time while he aimed. Then he pulled the trigger and the next moment the can on the most right flipped backwards and disappeared behind the tree trunk.  
  
"It takes the right technique and practice, really," he smiled, by then his gun pointing towards the ground. "Oh and when the safety is off, you always hold it like this to avoid accidental injuries," he nodded towards his own gun. "Try it."

Relaxed, yeah, like Derek ever relaxed. His body was used to being in constant alert mode, and though he often was seemingly relaxed. It was a luxury he hadn't been able to afford because the moment he had done that, things would always go wrong. His hyper vigilance was born out of necessity and probably the reason he wasn't that great with weapons.  
  
Shrugging his shoulders and rolling his head to attempt to get the muscles looser, Derek stilled when hands were placed on the hardened shoulders. It was also near impossible to relax around Stiles, because each time they touched, that strange sensation of magic was there, like a small electrical current. It was why he was fine with the human stepping away to demonstrate the trigger.  
  
Stiles handled the gun like a pro, it didn't look like it didn't belong there anymore – on the contrary. The way the man stood, the way the arm muscles bulged and the finger slid around the trigger with ease, he made it look simple to shoot a gun. The wolf still wasn't a fan of guns but he had to admit he was willing to amend his opinion slightly because this was very attractive. He wasn't exactly gaping at the picture Stiles provided, he did that more inwardly. His eyes were wide though and his focus was completely off. It took a moment to even realize he was talked to.  
  
Why did he even insist on trying when he couldn't even focus? Because he did want to learn and it was a good way to avoid being in the car all day. Swallowing thickly, Derek refocused and adjusted his stance to do as shown. This time the bullet actually hit the tree stump the cans were on so it was a lot closer.

"It's easier when somebody moves. Instinct kicks in." The problem was still the inability to release the tension in his muscles, though.

Stiles did feel Derek's eyes on him while he demonstrated the right pose and how to shoot, but didn't let it distract him. Then he watched him shoot too and hummed to his remark. He also saw the problem of not being able to relax. Stiles knew it was something he had to figure out how to make Derek do and his mind was running a mile a minute in order to find the solution.  
  
"For you it's easier, yes. For many it's the opposite. You are used to hunting moving targets at great speed. Unfortunately the cans are waiting their fate frozen there. But this shot was definitely much better," he said and put his safety on just to tuck the gun into the back of his jeans so he could have both of his hands free as he stalked closer to Derek.  
  
"You are fighting it. So your muscles are fighting it too," he murmured, eyeing said bunching and jumping – and quite amazing – muscles for a long moment. "I know... being a wolf, always on high alert, the hunters, your experiences and past, all that made tension an integral part of you. But I know you can relax...." he said, his tone taking up a soothing quality, drawing Derek's attention to it, guiding it. Kinda like trying to put him under a trance to help him focus. "I saw you mostly relaxed around your daughter and just a few minutes ago in your car. With me," he continued, reaching out to lightly touch his forearms then upper ones. There was nothing sexual in it this time. But his palms and fingers felt warmer than usual, their touch soothing and relaxing.  
  
"Remember that feeling. Take a few deep breaths, visualize getting that tension trapped in your muscles as you flex them then when you are ready, exhale slowly and relax them to let the tension go," he murmured on that same tone and touched his shoulders again for a few moments before one warm palm moved to the center of Derek's back, resting over the Triskele tattoo which was hidden by his shirt. This time Stiles kept his hand there and waited for the other man to try.

At least Stiles didn't think he was hopeless with a gun like Derek himself did. Being all positive about the fact he managed to hit a tree, again, while the cans were harmlessly still there, silently mocking him. If this had been about throwing beanbags, those cans wouldn't have stood a chance. Or rocks, rocks would work great too. But that would be cheating and the wolf didn't give up so easily. Unless of course there was sufficient distraction in the form of a very tempting human. With a dry mouth he noted the way the gun was tucked in the back of the jeans, carelessly almost, and he could imagine the heated nuzzle would leave a red mark on the pale skin.  
  
The touches were gentle, soothing, almost like calming a wild animal. There was nothing sexual about it, not intended to be that but Derek had another opinion. The fingers were warmer than before, the odd feeling of their little bubble coming back as the magic made a shiver run along his spine. Almost as if Stiles knew, his hand followed the shiver and remained on his back like a warm glowing reminder. As much as he appreciated the effort Stiles put into helping him relax, it also made his mind muddy, as if he wasn't distracted enough lately.  
  
The whole mediation line didn't work, it made the wolf side-eye Stiles for a moment, wanting to bite out a sarcastic remark but he managed not to. His face probably said enough. Mediation was not the way to get Derek to relax, it mostly annoyed him and it was why the muscles hardened and he missed the can again. Well, the one he had been aiming at remained still, while the Pepsi can two rows further bit the dust with a metallic clang. Great, so he had hit a target, just not the one he had been aiming for. He had warned Stiles he was pretty terrible with guns, obviously he hadn't been lying.

With a groan, Stiles dropped his forehead against Derek's broad back. "How could you even miss that?" he sighed a bit frustrated, but there was laughter in his voice. Man, he was trying his best to help on Derek, but he was a hard nut to crack... Either way, if he was already so close to the brooding man, he was going to enjoy it and use that opportunity. It was not just Derek who seemed to be affected by their closeness again and Stiles started to have the feeling that maybe that was part of the problem. Maybe Stiles was part of the problem... Or more like the sexual and magical tension between them.  
  
Stiles could feel it humming and crackling in his ear every time they touched. Like now when he unwittingly put his arms around Derek's middle and lightly rubbed his cheek against the hidden tattoo. "Okay... okay... Let's try a new approach then. Would it help if I whispered where I would put my mouth on you if you managed to hit one can for me? Only one defenseless can you want to shoot?" he asked on a fake innocent yet playful tone this time.  
  
He knew it was a long-shot and that he was grasping for straws at this point, because by then his focus was starting to shift back on Derek too because of his closeness and the way the energies were buzzing around them. Not to mention the reluctance to let him go again. He felt comfortable and warm and safe right there. Cheek resting on Derek's back, arms around his middle, drinking in his scent and presence. He had missed him more than he thought and now... now he could express that with more than just a few awkward comments.

The effect was almost instant when Stiles pulled out all stops to get him to attempt to shoot one of the cans. Because he had known it wasn't going to happen anymore, not with the arms wrapped around his waist and the body of the human pressed against him. He could _feel_ the warm breaths ghosting through the fabric of his T-shirt while Stiles scented him thoroughly and perhaps unknowingly. At that very moment, he was a goner, couldn't focus on shooting the side of a barn if he had wanted to. Probably even miss that at this point. And then... then Stiles had to even add to it by whispering a reward.  
  
That busy mouth on him, now that was all he could think about. How Stiles would look on his knees, lips wrapped around... Forget about target practice, it wasn't happening anymore, nope. With a low growl, the safety was clicked back on the gun and he tossed it. Simply threw the thing to the cans, knocking them all over with a practiced aim and enough speed to get them all.

"I hit the cans."  
  
With that he turned around so he could press Stiles towards the direction of the car. They could get the guns soon. Later. All he really wanted was to have them on the backseat of the Camaro because hitting cans with bullets wasn't the only thing that was hard, there was a distinct hard problem elsewhere as well. So he wanted to kiss and taste his m… boyfriend and lick him and mark him and do anything to make this weird feeling go. Or remain, whatever at this point.

Stiles heard the clattering of the cans and just put things together in his head with his cute mouth forming an 'oh'. His eyes shifted from the empty tree trunk back to Derek who was now facing him. A laughter from his remark died in Stiles' throat seeing all that lust and hunger in his eyes. Okay... he definitely aimed too high with this approach, but it kinda worked in a weird way? Like... the cans were definitely gone. And Stiles was gone too from that look and marching and pressing him towards the car. And Derek was totally gone on him too as the right now speechless detective was obediently backing towards the Camaro.  
  
It wasn't far and he half-remembered in time to reach behind his back and toss his own gun on the ground too just before his back hit the side of the Camaro and he grabbed onto Derek's shirt to pull him in. Their lips crashed together forcefully, making Stiles moan satisfied before he opened his lips for Derek's tongue. One hand fisted around his shirt while the other was trying to find that damn handle of the door.  
  
Yes, target practice was definitely over. Or rather, he became Derek's target. Which was something he had nothing against until it involved kissing, touching, groping and more bare skin.


	3. 3: Moondust - part 3

**3: Moondust – part 3**

Pretty much everything about the guns was forgotten. It was a miracle Stiles had remembered about the one in the back of his jeans or that would have gotten uncomfortable fast. It was fine where it was, on the ground because if there would be others coming, Derek would hear them long before they had even reached the spot they were at. Hungrily he kissed Stiles, hand wrapped into the longer hair while he pressed against the slightly shorter body.

Stiles nearly bit Derek's tongue as he made a triumphant sound in his throat once he managed to open the car door. He literally turned out of the kiss and had to hold on to the open door not to fall flat on his face. Who had replaced his knees with jelly?? Oh right... the 'on the hunt' alpha right at his back...  
  
Climbing onto the backseat was anything but graceful, but Stiles didn't care. He somehow managed to land on his butt in a half-lying position. It was a bit crammed, especially when he pulled Derek more or less on top of him for another passionate kiss. It was... mind-blowing already and so fucking beautiful, in Stiles' opinion. He couldn't stop his hands from frantically groping the other man's back, sides and ass and then he tugged on the edge of Derek's shirt to signal him to take it off.

The kiss was momentarily interrupted by their frantic fumbling to get inside of the car instead of against it, Stiles nearly hitting the ground and Derek nearly hitting his head when he was pulled on top of the lithe body. The Camaro wasn't the roomiest of cars for this kind of frantic making out, but it had leather seats and as long as they remained horizontal like this, it was fine. The door was open so they had room to stretch out with their legs while they made themselves comfortable in a very ungraceful wriggling and moving about. Their lack of being able to move was because they had forgotten how to even think beyond the need to touch and explore. Taking it easy was about as successful as target practice had been, and for once, he so didn't care.  
  
"You are aware that... this is our first date, right?" Stiles panted already out of breath, flushed deep, heart skipping beats.

"No, I wasn't. I'll bring flowers next time." It wasn't much of a date but to be fair, Derek’s experience with actual dates was severely limited. Maybe the standard dates wouldn't work for them anyways and he should let go of that notion. If this was a date for Stiles, that was fine with him, as long as they got to spend time together.  
  
With one hand he grabbed at the hem of his shirt to pull it off, letting it drop to the floor of the car, revealing bare skin, the muscles peppered with hairs because he had stopped waxing years ago. He was too hirsute to keep up with it, and it grew too fast.

"Or chocolates, I can bring chocolates." Derek continued, as he pushed Stiles' shirt up, revealing pale skin and muscles, along with a tempting trail of hair running down. A heated look was all the warning he gave the younger man before he nuzzled at the skin of his stomach with his lips. Their first time in the back of a car – it was about as classy as it could get.

"I can.... agree to the chocolate. Chocolate is good!" Stiles managed to pant out. He could feel the car getting hot even with the door open. Or maybe it was just him from all that Derek was. He filled all his senses and was all over him as if his life depended on it and Stiles just _loved_ that. He loved the desperation, the hunger, that burning need in each kiss and touch. But he also knew that no matter how turned on Derek would get, he would still control his wolfiness not to accidentally hurt Stiles. After all, he was a born wolf. One of the strongest of his kind.  
  
His next brilliant comment never left his lips because they rather chose to open on a guttural moan, his abs flexing from the hot lips and the stubble on them. For a few moments he couldn't do anything but let that shock-like feeling raise goose bumps all over his body and that seemingly small gesture on his stomach definitely helped him grow fully hard in his jeans.  
  
But miraculously, he soon remembered what he should do instead of just staring down at what Derek was doing. So he somehow managed to wriggle out of his own shirt too to reveal more moles that dotted his body _everywhere_... and a tattoo right over his heart. It was a magic circle with runes and symbols in it. A protective seal against possession. Not many knew about it, or the Celtic knot Tree of Life right where Derek had his Triskele between his shoulder-blades. Both served a purpose.  
  
In that moment though, Stiles was busier with digging his fingers into Derek's hair, letting him scent and mark him with his own. Yes, the rough stubble felt just as good against his quickly coloring skin as he imagined.

" _Derek_..." he whispered overwhelmed and nearly desperate. A lot like in the kitchen before Derek had leaped on him for those kisses. Also the way he said it felt like magic too, releasing something Stiles couldn't put a finger on. His bet would be some suppressed feelings, but instead of dwelling on that, he caressed Derek's nape in an urging manner. "Please!"

The tattoo adorning that pale skin was a surprise because Derek remembered how Scott had told him gleefully about the time Stiles had passed out in a tattoo parlor while Scott had been getting his arm one. The human had a dislike for needles back then. Clearly that was in the past now because the proof was right there. Derek didn't know exactly what it meant, only recognizing the runes as part of magic and with its placement right above the heart, it was a significant one. What was most surprising though, was the fact that it looked fitting on him. It belonged there, added something extra. Tattoos were the only way for a werewolf to mark the skin. They wouldn't gather scars, the skin would always remain flawless so a tattoo could tell the story a scar wasn't able to. Yes he had never gotten more than the one, because it was a distinct mark with enough meaning to never add another.  
  
There were scars on Stiles. None dramatic, thin white lines and dots he could spot, and most of them he even knew how they happened. Like the one in the hairline close to his forehead was from when he had crashed the Jeep when Jennifer had kidnapped the parents. Some were new, and he had no doubt he'd find others in different places he didn't know about. He also loved scars, thought they were beautiful because of the significant reminder they possessed. Maybe that's why his attraction was with humans.  
  
His lips followed upwards while fingers caressed the back of his head where the short hairs met his neck. Stiles’ tattoo was caressed with his tongue, every line familiarized while the scent of arousal started filling the car. His jeans-clad hips ground down in a slow thrust, rubbing the matching, straining erections together.

Stiles hissed. Literally hissed as he watched Derek kiss his way up and that glorious bulge ground into him. It was a heady feeling, making him throb painfully. During the years he's been fantasizing about this more often than Stiles cared to admit. Derek over him. His gorgeous body pressing, rubbing against his, his massive weight pinning him down against any flat surface. And now it was happening. Stiles finally started comprehending that and he began shaking with joy and anticipation from it.  
  
Biting down hard on his own bottom lip, he moaned and kept one hand on Derek's nape, the other stroking down on the muscular back just to dig his fingers into the warm skin somewhere around Derek's waist. He wanted to wrap his legs around the man to keep him close, keep him there forever, but he wasn't able to move. He was too hypnotized by the way his tattoo was being licked by that wonderful, wonderful tongue.  
  
"Oh god..." Stiles wheezed as he felt the light electric buzz of magic warming up his tattooed skin from all the pleasant physical contact it was getting from that tongue. Derek had no idea what he was doing to him with that.

"What do you want me to do, Stiles?"  
  
The wolf knew what he wanted to do, he wanted to get his mouth on him and get his actual taste, swallow him down to take everything there was to offer. But he wanted to make sure the other was into it as well. He needed them to at least give the first steps of consent before he continued.

If Stiles knew the man enjoyed tattoos on him this much, he would've added more onto his pale skin. Well... in the future he planned on doing so because of his magical studies. He still wanted to get stronger. Not really for himself, but to be able to protect and help others better. He always put himself second place.  
  
But now... now he was in the focus of _his_ gorgeous werewolf and thinking became very, very difficult from that look and question. He loved Derek's expressive eyes in both forms. Especially when he looked at him like this. Like he was the only thing that mattered to him in that moment. The green reminded Stiles of the forest his life was so entwined with as a wolf, and the red of the strength and dominance his alpha status carried.

But he had to give Derek an answer. He was waiting for it eagerly, Stiles could see. So he forced his mouth to work, the dents left from his teeth as he released his bottom lip visible for a few moments while he drew in a much needed sip of air.

"I want you to... taste me. Take me into your mouth. I want to... come into your mouth... down your throat... whatever... just... Would you like that?" he asked, his heart beating like crazy as his own hips were coming alive to buck and rub back against the other bulge. His hand slid down to Derek's gloriously firm ass to grab and squeeze it, to keep him right there so they could get the friction they were both dying for. By then Stiles' blush was extensive – spreading from his face to his ears and down on his neck to the top of his chest – both from the situation and speaking his mind so openly after all the years of hiding these things deep inside.

_Would he like that_... The look in Derek’s eyes turned feral at the offer because it was exactly what he wanted, what he'd like to do a lot. Immediately he thought about the best way to go about this, seeing as the space was limited. But they were in the woods and leaving the safety of the car when his focus was on Stiles wasn't smart so the full exploration was going to have to wait until they were in a bed, or at least a place they had more movement.  
  
With a roll of his hips, he pressed against the human, the chaffing of the jeans adding an extra layer of pleasure to what they were doing. They were panting against each other's lips, the smell of sex thick and heavy even with the door opened. Claiming the lower lip, he sucked on it, making it swell with blood before he released it.

"Sit up like a passenger." It would be the easiest for Derek to reach his prize, the most comfortable for both of them as well because he could imagine Stiles slamming his head against the door or the glass window if he stayed like this.  
  
Stiles was seriously doubting that he wasn't having a heart attack from the way Derek sucked on his bottom lip and kept rubbing against him. It was as if this time he had put a spell on him and all Stiles could do was let him do whatever he wanted. It has never happened to him before that he would lose himself so deeply in his desire for someone. It was impossible not to watch Derek while lightly panting through his throbbing lips. His whole world narrowed down on him, which wasn't a fortunate thing in case someone tried to sneak up on them. But Stiles knew that Derek would sense it better than him anyway, so he just... let himself go.

Derek's fingers reached for the zipper to undo it along with the button, not wanting to wait for the other to move. His eyes briefly flared red at the scent of the arousal, the pre-come he could smell sticking to the boxers.

This is what Stiles wanted for so long... Well... it was a part of what he wanted for so long, but whatever. It was happening and air became thin for him on a gasp, his abs flexing and goose bumps appearing on the skin of his lower-belly where Derek's hand brushed over to open his jeans. The flash of red that followed was only another stab of lust in his stomach which felt as if it was filled with butterflies all of a sudden. It was such a cliché, but it was true nonetheless...  
  
"I want to taste you, all of you." It was better than wearing the human's clothes, it was better than snuggling up. They'd be stinking of each other for days. Werewolves wouldn't be able to avoid knowing what was going on. Which was exactly what Derek wanted to happen. Stiles was _his_ now, and the whole world could know it.

Stiles' whole body shuddered from the possessiveness he could hear from Derek's words. He understood this was beyond physical attraction or sexual tension. It was a wolf thing too. Perhaps an alpha thing as well. He couldn't be sure about it, but he was very much on board with that plan.  
  
It took a moment for his sluggish mind to catch up and then his hand was pushing against hard muscle. "Move then, big guy. I cannot sit up with your hot bod pinning me down," Stiles chuckled out of breath, but he managed to steal a short kiss first.  
  
It took them a little bit of maneuvering to get into the desired position and then Stiles looked down at the – literally – hungry wolf between his open legs. Just that sight in itself would've been enough for Stiles to mess up his boxers, but he wanted more so he ran his slender fingers through Derek's hair affectionately then pulled his head closer to where they both wanted it to be.

_Oh, yeah...._ With a sheepish look, he moved so Stiles could sit up, the leather creaking as they moved into their positions with some difficulty. With the human lounging in the seat as if they were about to road trip, legs spread. It gave Derek the room to stretch out on the backseat, leaning on his elbows to crawl closer. There was no worry about muscles getting strained or throwing out in his back, he was lean and limber and not human. And the younger man could rest his head against the leather headrest if it got too overwhelming instead of shattering a window. Or worse, a skull.  
  
It would have been even easier if those jeans had been pushed to Stiles' ankles but he could work with this and it added to the experience to not be fully naked. Fingers guided his head down, and it made him smirk briefly. They were both bossy – even in this – though he happily let the other guide for now. With sure fingers, he reached into the shorts, pulling the thick erection out in a practiced move, his fingers resting at the base against the trimmed curls there. If this had been about taking his time, he would have used his fingers to caress first, but he mostly wanted to get his lips around it.  
  
Letting some of his saliva gather in his mouth, the warm moisture slipped past his lips, down to the head of the uncut erection. Warm lips followed, using the spit to make it an easy glide down, getting his first taste of what he had wanted for so long. Stiles was well-endowed, nothing to complain about, a thick fit into his mouth as the salty burst of pre-come coated his tongue. Maybe it was a wolf thing, maybe it was something more personal but Derek liked the taste of dick, it was one of the most intimate things to do and he loved it.  
  
Wetting the skin more, he pulled back before letting it slide deeper, tongue pressed flat so it would go to the back of his throat. He inhaled through his nose, the musky scent of the pubic hair all he could smell at the moment, even overwhelming the scent of the leather seats.

Stiles' breathing hitched and a low and long moan escaped him as he felt first the spit dripping on his sensitive tip, then the hot lips wrapping around him. "Fucking finally!" he exclaimed. His head was spinning, his heart beating like crazy, hips desperately wanting to buck up to push deeper into that eager mouth. But he didn't. Somehow he managed not to, because he wanted to enjoy this at Derek's pace.  
  
His toes curled in his shoes and he bit his lip, one hand digging into the edge of the leather seat, the other caressing Derek's naked back and nape. Derek making him speechless was becoming a pattern, it seemed. No one else could render him as silent (in his mind too) as this man... It must be his own superpower or something. It baffled Stiles somewhat, but he had better things to do right now than to dwell on it... Like moaning his head off, for instance.

"You're gonna kill me..." he croaked out, looking down at Derek with hooded eyes filled with pleasure. He was so gone for this man and what he was doing that it wasn't even funny. "So good... Don't stop!" he groaned and his head finally fell back against the headrest, the pale stretch of his throat exposed. "No one prepared me to just how good you are with your mouth..." Stiles huffed, his hips finally joining the game. Slowly at first as he let himself be overwhelmed by the waves of joy and the wet sounds of Derek's sucking. It was beyond his wildest imaginations good.

Derek couldn't see what Stiles was doing but it wouldn't surprise him if there was a fist bump in the air to go with the exclamation of that fucking finally. He himself wouldn't react so enthused but he shared the sentiment of _finally_. He couldn't think enough right now to know how many years it had been but it had to be around 8 maybe. It had been a very long non-courting/courting situation with many frustrated nights. And showers.  
  
To finally hear those moans for real, when they weren't directed at whatever food item Stiles had been eating or in Derek’s own fantasies, it was even more arousing than having his lips on the human. He wanted to hear more of them, louder if possible. It made him redouble his effort, rewarded by the way Stiles would grip at the leather, making it creak almost filthily to go with the languid hip movements.  
  
There was a distinct hum at the praise, like a wolf-preen because yes, he was proud of his oral capabilities. He may not be good at talking with his mouth but he did know how to use it differently and as often as possible. Since Stiles was getting with the program of using his hips to help Derek with a rhythm, his hand released the erection. It made it easier to lift his upper body more, giving his lover the room to move more.

That hum caused another hiss as it lightly vibrated around Stiles’ cock and through that his whole being. Derek could be smug too, but this time it was with a good reason. A very good reason. So good that Stiles' mind was starting to go blank faster the second he could move his hips more and he slid deeper and deeper with each thrust. His eyes closed again, head still bent back and his gasps mixed with louder moans as he was enjoying this to the fullest.  
  
Relaxing his throat, the wolf eagerly accepted the mouth-fucking, his saliva dripping down to mat into the wiry hairs. He didn't pull off once, using his nose to breathe in and out, overwhelmed by the taste and scents. There was no stopping until he got what he wanted.  
  
He was fucking Derek Hale's mouth...  
  
It was _really_ happening. It wasn't just a dream or fantasy. His dick was down in Derek’s throat and he was quickly approaching the edge from the eagerness his cock met in that hot mouth. The louder sounds escaping him were starting to become desperate. It's been too long. There was too much tension. Too much magic and energy-mixing happening.  
  
But he had to see. Had to burn this image into his mind for the rest of his life. So he forced himself to lift his head, his lips going dry and numb, his vision blurring, but he more or less grounded himself with fisting his hand in Derek's hair. Guiding, helping, demanding release.  
  
The caresses had turned to grasping at strands of hair, keeping Derek in place frantically. It was a hold the wolf could break, if he had wanted to. He didn't. The rough thrusts bruised his throat each time the erection hit the back of his mouth before sliding deeper, forcing him to deep throat. It was messy, because he couldn't swallow around the thickness enough to not wet Stiles with his spit. It was dripping around the hard length each time it slid all the way inside. There wasn't much of a rhythm anymore, it was only desperate bucking to chase after the high that was no doubt coming very soon.  
  
Stiles was pulsing in the other's mouth and he was so glad that Derek could control his wolf side so well, because Stiles wouldn't have been able to deal with fangs and not being able to ever experience this – his favorite new thing in the world. That familiar tension was building at the base of his spine, making him buck more desperately, sometimes falling out of the rhythm for a moment or two. His whole body began squirming, tensing up like a bow, his skin heating up, crackling with sparks here and there, that energy licking along Derek a few times too, because Stiles' control was slipping. Fast.  
  
He couldn't talk, but Derek did moan in surprise when currents of magic made his head swim, almost like electricity coursing along his nerves to settle in the back of his neck all the way down to the tattoo. It wasn't painful like being hit by a modified cattle prod but the effect of it was not that far from the weapon. There was a pressure building behind his eyes, making his head feel heavy and his eyes burn from the overload. An overload of pleasure and magic. Derek could take it, his body acting more like a battery as it healed like it was wounded. What the hell was that?  
  
"Get ready... for my creamy goodness, because..." Stiles didn't have the chance to finish his sentence. The blinding orgasm hit him fast and hard, making him cry out Derek's name as his head slammed back against the headrest, body arching and tensing up again while his hips buckled erratically as he was coming into Derek's mouth over and over until he became a wildly trembling but blissed out panting mess on the backseat of the Camaro.  
  
The wolf couldn’t ask his question, he was a little busy chocking on cock when the human came deep down his throat, keeping his head locked where it was as his body tightened the muscles, shuddering, salty warmth slipping down the shaft because there was a lot of it. The hips kept moving, forcing him to take it until Stiles' body relaxed like a limp noodle, the hands slowly releasing his hair. It was kind of a miracle he didn't have bald spots.  
  
Derek slowly moved from the softening cock, wiping at the wet mess on his chin, licking his lips to get at what had spilled over while he shifted a little on his side because there was serious discomfort happening in his pants. He should have undone the jeans earlier.

"That was different," he rasped, his voice hoarse from the blow job as well as the magic.

Stiles' eyelids were heavy from the pleasure and still being high on the awesome orgasm. But he opened them and lifted his head to be able to look down at Derek. He absently reached down to wipe a thumb at a spot the other missed with his tongue. He lifted it and licked it off with a satisfied and agreeing hum. Stiles could still feel it buzzing under his skin. His Spark was triggered by what they did more than he ever experienced. The irises of his eyes still held a soft amber glow in them. That outburst of his magic – because he knew it was that – messed him up a bit too. It was both draining and exhilarating.  
  
Did Derek look a tiny bit better? Or was it just his eyes playing tricks on him in the thickening shadows of the car?  
  
Watching Stiles lick his own come like that shouldn't be this arousing, but it was and it made Derek want to shove his hand down his own pants and finish it. He would love to claim that as a werewolf, his stamina was endless, but at the moment it wasn't much of one, he was embarrassingly close to coming in his pants like a teenager. It had been many years so his body was wired because of that, the smell in the car and Stiles looking blissfully fucked out... There was a lot going on right now. Not to mention the magic. Every touch seemed to ignite it. It felt like he had been fed magic, which was something huge they had to really talk about – especially the meaning behind it.

"You felt it too, huh?" Stiles asked, his voice raspy too from all the moaning and yelling and he licked his lips in an attempt to wet them. All the while he couldn't stop himself from touching the other man. His face, his neck, his shoulder and back. As his fingers skidded over the tattoo, they stilled for a moment. They were tickled by the residue of that energy, as if it stuck more to that drawing on the otherwise flawless skin. Acting a little bit like runes through which magic could be channeled. "Interesting..." Stiles murmured, still half-way out of it, but then sat up and lightly scratched Derek's nape. They will have time to talk about this later – if Derek even wanted that. Now he had a favor to repay.  
  
"Come on, move it, my big bad wolf. I can see your discomfort. It's my turn to help on you," he smiled a bit smugly from being able to turn on Derek like this. "By the way, best blow job of my life. Just saying..."  
  
Stiles was smaller and thinner than Derek, so once his lover was in a sitting position, he somehow managed to fold himself between the backseat and the passenger's side seat where there was a bit more room from the position of the seat. As his fingers splayed over the muscular and slightly hairy chest, he could sense another kind of humming. It was all Derek. On edge. Vibrating with _want_. His hand was tracing each muscle, mapping them, burning them into memory, but his flushed face... that he rubbed against the prominent bulge, his lips mouthing along the outlines of the hidden prize, amber eyes never leaving Derek's while his hands finally opened his belt and popped the button.  
  
"Or you want to talk about that difference now?" Yes, he had to tease. Of course, he had to. He was still Stiles.

No, not right now, there was no talking happening right now. Because of the mentioned discomfort, because Stiles was on his knees before Derek, squeezed between the seats, leaving absolutely no room to move for either one of them. Except for Stiles rubbing his face against where it was hurting the most, like an overly sensual cat, and Derek's breathing hitched – loudly.  
  
"No," he breathed, shaking his head. Not that he was a fan of talking at all but right now he really needed some release. " _Stiles_..." Oh god, the Hale was beyond desperate at this point so he shoved at his pants, needing them down and out of the way to stop the aching. He really should get back to wearing underwear. The uncut erection was leaking, a wet spot had formed in his dark pants which had made them a little sticky. Impatiently he squeezed at the base of his cock hard, staving off a very embarrassing situation where it would have gotten sticky for all of them, including the car.  
  
Who needed lube for a hand-job when there was so much fluid happening? The magic had created this need which was thrumming right under Derek’s skin, like fire ants crawling around, wanting to burst out of his skin to create a phoenix. Like Stiles' flickering amber eyes glowing at him still. They reminded him of the lanterns people would light in the night sky with a candle to honor the dead. A sea of them floating in yellow and warmth. Not to say goodbye, but to welcome him home.

The skin on Stiles’ nape and down on the back of his neck were still prickling from the pleasant shiver that went down on his spine from the way Derek said his name. Stiles knew that they were far from a conventional couple in many ways. Starting with the fact that he was human and the other a werewolf. But it was also true about their relationship and how they acted around each other too. Like... their first date was a target practice. And another thing about Derek was that Stiles knew he wasn't going to use any nicknames or endearing when it comes to him. He didn't have to. He had the ability to communicate only with his intonation. Stiles had noticed already how many ways Derek could express his feelings or thoughts only by uttering his name. And now that shiver was caused by this new way he said it. Filled with lust and desperate need. It was going to be one of his favorite versions, he knew.  
  
That frantic peeling off of the jeans and groping the base of his own dick was a bit amusing to Stiles and he chuckled low, but it also made hunger flicker in his amber eyes as he could finally drink in the sight of Derek in full glory. It was a sight to behold, especially from his vantage point.

"They call you an alpha for a reason. I can see that now..." he practically purred, eyes flickering up to Derek's lustful face for a second, then he finally moved to get to know said body part better.  
  
He placed a hand and forearm on Derek's muscular thigh to lightly lean on it, the other hand plastered against the wolf's lower-tummy. He didn't mind that Derek was still holding himself by the base. It was a good way to steady himself for Stiles' tongue which darted out of his mouth, the tip tracing a protruding vein on the underside then going back down to do the same with another one, following it up nearly to the tip while his eyes stayed on Derek's face to see his reactions. He smelled and tasted incredible and the younger man gave voice to that with a pleased sound just before he began kissing and nibbling at the side of the thick shaft, trying to decide how to do this. His work was cut out for him for sure, but he never backed down from a challenge...  
  
They mostly called Derek an alpha because of a particular wolf problem which would occur sometimes if he wasn't careful. He had control over it, normally. But with Stiles, it didn't seem like there was any control happening so it might even happen unexpectedly. And he wasn't going to discuss his knot while he was sitting in the backseat of his own car with his dick hanging out and his boyfriend on his knees before him, looking like he was about to eat Derek. He looked hungry enough for it. He was eyeing the erection with a needy look, pleased about the discovery made. Derek knew he was above average with his size. It was the one thing his exes had all liked about him. It also could be problematic sometimes but he should have known it wasn't going to deter the human. If anything, he looked happy with the challenge.  
  
The wolf, for his part, almost didn't dare to move. He was breathing shallow as he watched the younger man leaning closer to _lick_ him, actually lick him like he was tasting a lollipop. There was no way he was ever going to be able to watch Stiles lick anything without remembering this moment. The nibbles and curious tasting made him glad he was still tightly squeezing the base of his cock or this would have been an embarrassing moment.  
  
Stiles wanted it. Derek's sounds and pleasure. So he showed mercy and after flicking his tongue around the damp tip, he suckled on it slowly and sensually, his tongue rubbing against the sensitive ridge just below the tip. Only after that did he open his mouth wider and began working himself lower and lower on the massive shaft, eyes only closing occasionally as he moaned around him, tiny sparks flickering where his fingertips were caressing Derek's belly.

A gasp and this choked needy moan left Derek when the teasing stopped to have a cooler mouth on his hot flesh, sucking it into moist tightness. It was obscene to see Stiles wrapped around him like this, taking as much as he could while his saliva was dripping down. He couldn't look away even though he wanted to rest his head back and give into it. He had to see this happening. His fingers were tempted to get familiar with the brown longer hair but his claws were threatening to push out so he didn't dare to. Instead he pulled his hand from his erection to fold both into fists to limit damage.  
  
And then... the electricity was back, trickling along his belly, soaking into his skin and he forgot how to breathe. Gasping, he struggled for control but it was a lost cause, fangs and claws had popped out. It had been so long and his body was so eager to get ready for some much needed release but he didn't want to yet, he wanted this to last for as long as possible, not shoot his load as soon as a mouth was wrapped around him.

During all this Stiles was watching him, his reactions, his pleasure. It _felt_ like it's been a long while for Derek to receive such pleasures. But Stiles couldn't be sure without asking. And for a change he chose to use his mouth to something else than talking... It was full enough not to try. But not full enough just yet. He instinctively moved his hand around Derek's base once he saw that hand retreat. It was to steady his tasty treat and also to slick up that portion he couldn't take into his mouth yet with the spit that slipped his mouth. Then he made a ring from his thumb and index-finger, rubbing and slightly twisting it in time with the slide of his reddening lips, cheeks hollowing each time he slid up, sucking hard on the erection to give Derek more pleasure. He fucking deserved it, if anyone asked.  
  
Pride and a certain degree of satisfaction spread in the kneeling man when he saw the fangs and the red in Derek's irises. Glancing down for a moment, he saw the fists and spotted the claws like this too. He did that too. He already gave enough pleasure for Derek to make his control slip. It didn't worry Stiles. He wasn't afraid what could happen. His trust in Derek ran much deeper in him.  
  
So he mercilessly continued sucking his amazing dick, moaning around it a few times. He was breathing steadily through his nose – the musky scent of wolf spurring him on even more – then he took a deeper breath and relaxed his throat, letting it slide deeper until he chocked around Derek, eyes welling up. It didn't make Stiles give up, though. He gave it another try, fighting off his gag-reflex until he managed to deep-throat Derek – only a few inches were left. Although it was more because of their position, the kneeling detective made it his next life goal to learn how to fully swallow his lover down. For now he was pleased with how far he got and kept him lodged in his throat for a few moments, swallowing around him a few times just to fully slide him out of his mouth, his hand massaging him from the base to the tip while Stiles was panting for air.  
  
Derek’s experience was limited, but he had never felt it like this, to be taken so deep as Stiles fought off his gag reflex and nearly took him all the way, the throat bulging. And the sounds...

"Jesus, Stiles…" Derek sounded as wrecked as he felt, mostly focusing his energy on keeping some semblance of control even though there was barely any of it left. His claws were deeply embedded into his own skin, his blood staining the leather seat, there was a light sheen of sweat covering his skin and he knew his eyes were red because his perception had shifted.  
  
It was like Stiles was surrounded by flames, a glowing aura of ember trickling from him into Derek wherever they touched now, not just the fingertips. Magic was bleeding over, taking away all sense of reality until he could only squirm and tremble and moan.  
  
Stiles’ lips and chin were wet from the spit-pre-cum mix, pupils blown and surrounded by the amber irises, glowing and pulsing to the rhythm of the magic that kept trickling into Derek. He was just as much under like the wolf above him. Leaning back down, this time he suckled and licked on Derek's balls for a few sweet moments.  
  
"You're incredible..." Stiles murmured right before he eased the cock back between his swollen lips. No deep-throating now, just harder and faster sucking. His determination and complete dedication were there in every move and content small noise he made – but not as much as in his eyes which seemed to glow in the thickening twilight.

Even instinctual Derek knew to protect the human because his hips remained still, he wasn't fucking upwards, he was careful not to hurt despite the loss of control. "I can't..." And he couldn't. Not anything. There was no holding back.  
  
He came, all of his muscles had tightened for one last effort before it all disappeared into this bliss of absolute nothingness, a floating feeling of pleasure throbbing in his groin and everything was so wet, even though he didn't realize the amount of semen. Because he had his eyes closed, and his breathing was coming in gasps while his heart was acting like he had ran fifty marathons.

So this was what relaxing felt like then. It felt like every muscle was made out of spaghetti and his head felt like he had been hit by lightning. If this was what it would always feel like between them, he just knew he'd get a distinct interest in sex because he had never known it could be this... mind-blowing.  
  
There were no words, he couldn't even talk. The fangs and claws receded, he was too relaxed for them to remain. Actual sex was going to kill them, there was no other way. It was too good, things like this didn't happen.


	4. 3: Moondust - part 4

**3: Moondust – part 4**

"Soooo... just as I suspected, sex makes you able to relax..." Stiles' voice came from somewhere down as he slowly licked Derek clean and used his own fingers to do the same with the few drops that he couldn't swallow fast enough. Man, it was a lot and so damn good. He didn't know he would like Derek's taste this much, but he did – especially as it sat thickly in his mouth. He could only imagine how long the werewolf’s scent is going to stick to him after this. Probably days. Stiles had no problem with that, though.  
  
His grin was wide and satisfied as he started climbing up on _his_ man until he straddled him, putting his arms around his neck. There was the faint smell of ozone in the car – a byproduct of magic, they say – but Stiles was too focused on the fact that this time Derek positively looked a bit better, more like his old pre-Hell self.  
  
"Maybe before target practices I should sex you up a bit to make it easier for you to... shoot..." he giggled, still high on pleasure, magic and Derek. Then he kissed Derek to taste himself and because Stiles felt like he had to as closure.  
  
In that moment he felt the sense of something's closure too and the energies he called his magic slowly pull back, making it easier to think. Also, something felt to slide into place. It was a strange sensation, but the younger man had a strong positive feeling about it. Later he could try to figure it out what it could be. Later.  
  
For now he was just simply enjoying their lazy kissing, his hands caressing and touching Derek. It took him a good few minutes to break said kisses and nuzzle his head under Derek's chin, nose and lips lightly pressing against his neck, inhaling him.  
  
"I can't believe I put out on the first date," he chuckled low, his bare upper-body pressing a bit more against the other one. His tone became serious. "I'm happy we've decided to give this a shot. Oh and you _are_ a terrible shot... Geez..."

Derek thought he had just shot perfectly well, but he didn't say that, instead he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, content to have him on his lap like that, their scents mingled completely now. Even Stiles' breath was rich of the wolf and the kiss was welcomed. He didn't mind tasting himself at all. And he didn't care about the mess they were with opened pants soiled by spit and semen, lips full and bruised, hair sticking out in various angles. They looked like they had a very good time.  
  
Nibbling on the come-slicked lips, he more than felt the magic receding, because the scent of ozone slowly dissipated as well. The pack bond slid in place firmly though, making Stiles part of his little family even without asking him to. The magic had decided for them, and he really should be explaining this to the human but not now. This was about them, as a couple instead of making it into official werewolf business. Nor did he want Stiles to feel obligated to stay because of the special connection they had created. Beth was going to know though, she was going to smell the pack scent on Stiles besides him fully smelling like Derek.  
  
His fingers lightly trailed along Stiles' back, caressing the cooling skin as the younger man scented him, unknowingly? He wasn't so sure if it wasn't on purpose. It felt peaceful to be like this, having Stiles curled against him, bathed in the afterglow of sex.

"I told you I was a bad shot, but you didn't want to believe me." And he so didn't mind that, being bad at something because he had nothing to prove anymore. He'd try again of course, it's not like he would give up but it was okay if he remained bad at using guns.  
  
"I want you to know that I'm not... I'm not like this… sex isn't- I'm not...-" There was a frustrated huff at not being able to use the right words. He wasn't a talker and this would happen often because expressing himself was easier without words. "It's been a long time." He settled on that. He mostly meant that he took Stiles serious to give himself so quickly. It was a big deal and he didn't want him to think that Derek was easy or that he thought Stiles was. Didn't want him to think this was an advantage he used.

The quirky response Stiles was about to deliver about not believing that Derek was a bad shot never left him as he literally felt the man tense up again under him. There goes the relaxed state he's been working for so hard... The way the words stuttered out of the wolf made Stiles' content smile disappear and he frowned, lightly brushing his lips against the pulse point on the other's neck. It was a barely there gesture with the purpose to encourage and comfort at the same time while he listened. Really listened what Derek was saying. It was also instinctual.  
  
Of all people, probably Stiles was the one who knew the most how difficult it could get for Derek to express himself verbally. Yes, it could become a frustrating thing for Stiles too – especially when he had to pry or trick or annoy information out of the alpha in a situation when it was important. Now, though... he let him struggle the words out and lifted his head only once he was finished, placing his slender hands on the stubbly cheeks, fingertips carding through the dark hair.  
  
"Hey... Hey, it's okay," he whispered from close, looking into the uneasy eyes. "I was just joking. Don't worry." Stiles remembered their conversation about Kate and how he hated people who took advantage of others. Did he fear that he did that now with Stiles? He wouldn't be surprised.  
  
"By now I think we both know that what's between us... this... bond... is special. And very damn complicated. And it just got exponentially more complicated with us giving in to our feelings for each other. We did this because we _wanted_ to. Because _it was time_ after all those years of pining. It felt right. So damn right... Don't you think?" Stiles closed his eyes on a small content and maybe a bit longing sigh, remembering that feeling that warmed him up from head to toe, making his blood sing.

For a brief moment he wondered how much actual sex is going to wreck them both. That thought and the picture of them snuggling sweaty on a (his?) bed in their afterglow sent a shiver down his caressed spine. It also made that longing in him stronger, because he wanted that. The urge was there, shimmering deep down. The urge and need to fully consummate this relationship, to get lost even more in this wolf... All of a sudden feeling all this made Stiles' frown deepen for a second, but decided to push its dissecting for later. Now his top priority was to make sure Derek understood that he was more than happy from how things were going between them.  
  
"I loved every second of it. Wanted every second of it. And I want just... so much more. Frankly, it's a bit disturbing how much as we agreed on 'slow-ish'..." he chuckled half-confused and maybe a bit afraid of smothering and scaring Derek off. "I'm sorry if I'm too... intense at times," he dropped his eyes for a moment with a light blush then looked up again. "I'm all jumbled up inside. Not just emotionally but from things I never felt before. I... or rather my magic reacts to you so strongly. I have to learn to control it better," he said, already thinking of contacting his witch friend about it.

Stiles had no idea just how complicated the bond was, and probably would get. It made Derek feel guilty that he wasn't telling him yet, but it could wait, it needed to wait. For a moment he wanted this to be about them only, even though part of the special was what the magic was creating.

"Yes, it felt right." In Derek’s experience, that didn't always mean it was right but they were two consenting adults and what they had done wasn't wrong at all. Leaning into the touches, he attempted to let it be right instead of giving into the urge to flee and self-blame.  
  
Then again, it seemed like Stiles was struggling with the same things. Something as deeply felt as this, it was frightening for them both, to give so much. To want so much, to need so much. Derek was leery about it, even though it was essentially already too late. The pack bond was there so he was already all in. This was already going to be a massive loss if it wasn't going to work out because he'd lose a pack member. Again. On top of that, they had sex, had shared something intimate and it was only just the start.

"I think we can safely say, slow-ish isn't going to work." There was an amused tone to that, with them sitting here with their shirts off and their soft dicks out, smelling like they had visited a brothel.  
  
A sudden rush of relief washed over Stiles when Derek agreed that what happened between them (both physical and supernatural) felt right. Because there was something supernatural going on, Stiles knew enough about things and his magic to sense that. But he was still in the dark and if there was something he hated, it was being kept in the dark. That's why he was a master googler/researcher by then.  
  
"No, I guess slow-ish isn't an option in our case," he chuckled a bit hysterically at that, needing to... release some tension in some way as his mind was struggling to put together the pieces, but not finding the fitting ones just yet.

It was also somewhat funny that Stiles called himself intense when Derek would mostly label himself as much. Derek didn't come with a backpack full of past problems, he came with a warehouse full of past hurt. He didn't talk much, bottled everything up, blamed himself, had this need to protect everybody at all costs, except himself because he tended to sacrifice himself easily instead. He would let others do what they needed to do if it would help them, regardless of the consequences to him. He didn't do casual, it was all or nothing for him, was emotionally and socially stunted and him being werewolf made it all even more complicated. So yeah, he'd call himself intense.

Stiles was loud, he was all over the place, talked a lot and wore his emotions on his sleeve. There was nothing subtle about him and he saw _everything_. He was crazy smart, had seen way too much as well in his short life and his outlet was to research, to extend his knowledge so he'd always be prepared. He was annoyingly determined in everything, never let anything be and needled Derek into things if needed. He was completely and totally not what Derek was. And it worked for them.  
  
"You're not too intense. I need somebody who doesn't let me get away with hiding." Somebody who could read him and didn't demand him to change. "It was the same with Jennifer – the magic. Even though I didn't know at the time. That feeling of a bubble and a certain detachment from everything, but I never wanted more, there was a wrongness to it. And with you it's different. Like I'm complete."

"Was I ever someone who didn't call you out on your bullshit?" Stiles asked, tone softer before he pecked Derek's lips. There was some uncertainty in him too now because he didn't know what was going on behind the curtains, but he was going to figure it out once he had an idea where to start in the first place.  
  
What Derek said next though made him freeze, because he felt the same way when he was with Derek and he coaxed his magic out even without Stiles' permission. As if it was a disobedient being much bigger than him, knowing better what should happen. Magic was tricky that way. A double-edged sword. He could still feel it deep down, shimmering, a constant buzz which he couldn't fully lock out and it made his fingertips tingle. Expectant. Waiting for something Stiles couldn't grasp just yet.  
  
Stiles placed his hands on the top of the backseat next to Derek's bare shoulders so he could push himself up a bit more, looking down at the man, amber eyes moving as his mind started racing, his red lips slightly parting, suspicion slowly creeping onto his face.

"I wonder... Do you feel magic differently with every user?" He remembered Jennifer all too well. How he hated her for kidnapping his dad, Melissa and Argent, killing all those innocent people and for hurting Derek both physically and mentally. It made his blood (and magic) boil even now, fingers digging into the leather with soft creaks. "She used to be an emissary..." he said more to himself, letting it hang in the air between them. "Why would you feel complete with me from all people?"

The tensing in the human's body was felt, which made Derek frown, wondering if he had said something wrong. But as it turned out, it meant Stiles was thinking, mulling everything over so he could process it and put it all to his mental board of pictures and colors to start connecting. It had always fascinated Derek, that board up in the teen's room, with red, green and blue threads connecting articles and pictures. Most of the time his picture had been up on it as well because as luck would have it, he was always connected to whatever was going down, and that hadn't changed up to this day.  
  
"Stiles, I haven't slept with many magic users so I wouldn't know," he deadpanned with a chuckle, not even insulted at the question. "Maybe I should sleep with Deaton to make a comparison."  
  
Stiles snorted loudly from that joke, but he could also feel an irrational pang of jealousy from the suggestion. It was a bit stronger than usual, because yeah, it was a usual thing for Stiles. It's been for a long time. Ever since he had realized Derek was like a magnet to him. "Don't you dare try that!" he masked that feeling with a chuckle, playfully tugging Derek's head back by his hair so he could lean down to warningly (and lightly) bite his throat before releasing it. The gesture was gone as fast as it came. He had no idea why he felt the urge to do this, but wasn't going to apologize for it either. Derek was his and only _his_. And whoa, that possessiveness was new!  
  
Oh, that scent of jealousy, it was obvious with how the joke fell mostly flat because Stiles didn't like the idea of Derek sleeping with somebody else, but to be fair, the wolf wasn't into it either. What he was into though, was the completely possessive move! Making him tilt his head to bite his throat was such an alpha werewolf move to make, even when it was playful. It was ridiculous how much he was into this, it made his stomach do strange things.

Derek knew though, why it had been different with Jennifer, she had been a dark druid after all. And she had used her magic for her own gain and revenge, he had never consented. With Stiles it was love and need and most importantly, constantly given permission. The magic reacting to him was not to shut him up or trick him, though he wasn't sure why it was so out of control, why it felt like it wanted to feed him. Either something was going wrong between them or they were making something right and powerful. With their luck, it was the first choice and not the latter. "Jennifer wasn't my emissary, she belonged to Kali's pack."  
  
Technically Deaton was the Hale's emissary, but Derek hadn't even known about the man until he had come back to town following Laura's death. Alan had never acted as his, his loyalty was with Scott as was understandable. Often Derek felt like Deaton disliked him for reminding him of Talia. It was no secret the Hale was a splitting image of his mother. So no, he didn't know what it felt like to have a druid serving his pack but... Jennifer had been Kali's girlfriend and she had been very powerful – also because of what Derek had done with the Nemeton but Derek suspected being bonded to a strong alpha served a druid well.

"It had never felt right with her because she didn't want me to be her alpha. She wanted me to be her sacrifice. Because I was the connection to the Nemeton and she needed that to kill the alpha pack. For some reason, you want me for me." The idiot was kind of latched onto that sentence without saying it out loud.

"DUH! Why else would I want you? I'm a breath of fresh air in your love life!" he joked, but his eyes quickly became darker. "But thank fuck she wasn't your emissary. I would've killed her myself," he grunted displeased, unable to stop it sounding a little bit like a growl.  
  
That flip in Derek’s stomach only intensified when Stiles growled out a threat, _growled_. His stomach wasn't the only part of his body showing interest, which was obvious because it was still under Stiles and hardening. No, their first time wasn't going to be in the backseat of a car, but he kind of wanted it to be, he had a lap full of boyfriend at the moment after all.

While Derek was thinking that, for a moment Stiles stayed silent, looking inside. He knew that if it those things with Jennifer happened now, he wouldn't hesitate to do as he said. He wasn't going to hesitate to eliminate any threat against Derek's... or his pack's life. He was trained now, had magic on his side too and it was the strangest sensation to feel it literally pulse in agreement with him to that thought. Wow, he had to do some serious soul-searching and research because he was more fucked up at the moment than he thought...  
  
Was... or is he going to be...? That question kept nudging at him, but he was hesitant even to think it. Emissary. _Derek's emissary?_ It made him swallow hard, because he knew enough of emissaries to understand what an important position that was for an alpha and his/her pack. Is this heading that way? Is he worth it? Does he have it in him to become one? Or was he way off about this? For once he didn't dare to voice these questions because he was afraid of the answers. It was so... strange to feel like this when he usually had an unfiltered mouth. But this was important. This would matter on so many levels. And he was hesitating now. The question hanging between them in the air as he was searching Derek's eyes.  
  
Could he become such an important part of this man... this wolf's life?  
  
The possibility terrified him. Not because he would refuse it, but because he felt like he wasn't ready. He didn't know enough. He wasn't as strong as a pack as Derek's would require and failing him would be the worst! Maybe he'll never be ready.  
  
Derek saw the questions in those eyes, unspoken, but wondering while the dots were being connected, the fear hidden in there. The young man wasn't ready for it, so he didn't offer answers to those questions, he didn't confirm nor deny. There was time, it would grow on its own, let the elephant in the room be an elephant for a while longer.  
  
With a low growl, he flipped them both over, having Stiles beneath him on the leather seat, their legs tangled up because they were half-undressed and the backseat wasn't large enough to deal with their shenanigans. However, like this they were perfectly lined up, touching where it all mattered. And they were so sticky already, stinking of one another, which he absolutely loved. Stiles really was that breath of fresh air in his life, love or otherwise. He was a lot like the ones he had fallen for previously, with one distinct difference. Stiles was a good person.  
  
Derek nuzzled the human's neck to return the bite with one of his own, not breaking skin, but hard enough to create a bruise. _Mine_ , it said, _all mine_.

The moment Derek growled and flipped them over, Stiles squeaked in surprise, but didn't protest. Yes, he could feel the other's interest before this move. That combined with the look Derek was giving him quickly got his own body's attention too.  
  
He didn't expect long monologues from Derek, but the fact that the bastard didn't say a single word was something that made Stiles brew up a rapidly fired comment. Too bad it never left his lips from the unexpected bite on his neck. His cry from the mixture of pleasure and pain was loud in the car even to his own ears, but he didn't care. The more his neck was bruising and throbbing, the faster his cock was growing against Derek's.  
  
His arms were already around the naked back – how did they got there? – and once the rush of the bite started ebbing down, he realized that one had left a quickly fading scratch mark on the broad back, the other trying to reach down and push Derek's jeans further down from his ass.  
  
"Yes..." he answered the unsaid possessive words. If Derek was his then he was the wolf's too... It was also a yes to give his consent. He didn't imagine their first time in the Camaro, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that they were together and he was so ready for this if the wolf was...  
  
To make that even clearer, he somehow managed to kick one of his sneakers off and pulled the other man's head up to kiss him hungrily. The second their lips touched, there was an electric-like buzz on them, which, frankly, was no surprise anymore. Nor the fact that the magic in him was building up slowly but steadily this time. It was coupled with that basic urge from earlier to finish this...  
  
What the hell was this man doing to him? (Not that he was complaining...)

The marks on Derek’s back were already gone. Sometimes he wished they could stay a little longer but small wounds like these were barely even felt with how quickly the skin regenerated. Bruises stayed a little longer, minutes, sometimes fifteen or so if there were bigger wounds because the body was good at prioritizing what needed to be healed first. But Stiles? He didn't heal fast, and the bite was already blooming red, it was going to be blue by tomorrow. It shouldn't make him pleased, but it did.  
  
_Yes_. Consent was given, breathy and eager, as if the way those busy hands shoving at his jeans to get him more naked hadn't been a clear sign of wanting more. To hear it though, it was good, it was what he needed. Just as he leaned in to continue kissing, a shoe hit him in the back as it had been kicked off, distracting him but Stiles solved it by picking up where he had left off. Their kisses were needy still, less urgent though, taking their time to explore, to push their skin together in a slow thrust.  
  
Stiles was enjoying the throbbing of the bruise on his neck. He liked receiving and giving such marks too when it came to sex. And now Derek had marked him as his. Stiles knew it was that. A sign that he belonged to the wolf. He had absolutely no problem with that because it was true. He kinda felt funny how Derek froze from his dropping shoe, but he was too eager for his kisses to chuckle on that.  
  
"We don't have anything on us." The werewolf groaned because sure, they had grabbed supplies, gun supplies. It wasn't like he was always prepared to have sex so he didn't carry condoms on him, nor lube packets. Spit wasn't a very good lubricant, and he had no idea what Stiles was used to or into. What he did know was the fact he didn't like hurting his partner. Pulling pain wouldn’t heal possible tearing. And that? That wasn't sexy at all. Panting against the swollen lips, he ground down, letting their erections meet. "I can lick you open, make you soft and pliant. You can take me, I heal." It was bluntly put, but had to be asked, they didn't know what they were both into.

"FYI, kissing you became my newest hobby," he murmured then grinned up at him. "On the contrary! We still have too much clothes on. That has to change very fucking quickly..." he joked on not having anything on them, although he knew exactly what Derek meant. His next clever comment was silenced though by their cocks rubbing together again. It made Stiles' head slightly spin as another wave of lust slammed him in the gut and the prospect of being licked open by Derek Hale made him squirm under him very excited. He wanted that! He also loved the idea of fucking Derek. He wanted that too!  
  
"Oh god... so many possibilities!" he bit down on the other man's bottom lip, lightly suckling it before letting it go. "I'm a switch too so both options are making me seriously leak pre-cum against your dick," he said fast and hoarse. "But for our first time I want you to lick me open and fuck me good. I've been wanting that for years. It was one of my first fantasies about you," Stiles confessed, cheeks bright red again, but he wasn't ashamed from his open confessions. "I want to feel you inside me..." he reached up and caressed the stubbly face with the back of his hand. "I'm clean. In both meanings and I know werewolves cannot get diseases so no need for a condom. I like it more bareback anyways..." he smirked dirtily up at the other man, showing a glimpse of just how... creative and open-minded he could get in bed too. "I also have good news: I have a couple of lube packets in my backpack, I think, but licking me open is a must if you're up for that... The backpack is under the passenger's seat. Fetch it while I finally get naked," he suggested. Yes, he could be a pushy bottom too – no surprise there, though.

The verbal answer wasn't even needed because the whiff of lust at his first suggestion was very potent. It made Derek grin, a distinct feral quality to it. Which only intensified because of the lip biting and the knowledge that Stiles liked to change it up as much as Derek did. He was fluent with it, it depended on his mood and there was no actual preference to either one. All he cared about was making the other feel good and feel good about it himself. And right now, he wanted to taste as much of Stiles as he could.  
  
"I guess you'll have to tell me more about those fantasies later," Derek pecked at the lips playfully, not even surprised to hear that the human did come prepared. With packages of lube in his backpack no less. It wasn't premeditated for today or he wouldn't have added the 'I think' part to it so that made the Hale curious. Was Stiles that experienced that he started to carry lube with him or had it been more like wishful thinking, like a condom in a wallet? Of course he wasn't blind, he knew the other was very attractive, had grown into a young man many would be happy to share a night with. College life always was the experience for humans to get wild, experiment, find out what they liked. Derek never had that chance to mature, never wanted to. Not exactly shy with sex, more a lack of interest. Until now.  
  
With some wriggling around and contorting, he moved back to have more complicated contortions to reach the bag from the other side of the seat, his focus mostly on Stiles because he didn't want to miss out on the undressing. Which was kind of stupid because their jeans were half off already so there wasn't much else to reveal for him and yet he wanted to see it all.

It took a bit to find the foil packages, not that much bigger than condoms to make them travel sized because they weren't the only ones feeling adventurous. Derek had no idea how much lube they contained so he grabbed a few to keep them within easy reach, dropping the pack on the floor with their shirts.  
  
His boots were pulled off because there was no way he'd be able to get the jeans off otherwise and then he was naked too, movements no longer restricted by clothes, just the car.

"With pleasure... I have a vivid imagination," Stiles chuckled low and dirty, wiggling his brows while kicking his other shoe off and pulling his socks off too. He thought his movements were more clumsy than sexy, but Derek kept staring as if he was doing a striptease for him. Weird wolf... But it put another smirk on his mole-dotted face and he felt his cheeks heating up again. He felt very special from that look. As if he was something to be treasured and valuable. He wasn't used to such looks from Derek. Or in general.  
  
There wasn't anything sexy about the way Stiles was undressing, he didn't even attempt to make it into a cheesy striptease, but that was why Derek liked watching. It was the human undressing like he normally would if he had been in a car alone, clumsy with limbs everywhere. This was all purely Stiles and exactly that was what held the wolf's fascination with him. In one moment he was this geeky young stammering man and the next he had Derek by the nape to demand a filthy kiss. There were so many layers to him and they popped out unexpectedly, leaving Derek to guess at what was going to happen now. Sure, often he knew exactly what kind of a reaction he'd get but not always.

The jeans and underwear came off quickly after that and Stiles saw that the lube was in arm's reach too. He was so glad that Derek didn't decide to go through his bag for the condoms there too and agreed to do him bare.  
  
Fuck! It was happening... _It was really happening_...  
  
It made Stiles' heart beat erratically until he took a deep calming breath and knelt up on the seat, grabbing the back of a seat and Derek's nape to kiss him hungrily again. His whole body was covered in goose bumps, very aware of his nakedness and happily bobbing erection. He wished they had a bit more room to properly appreciate every inch of each other’s' bodies, but he also found this cozy and a nice challenge. The size of the car wasn't going to outwit Stiles Stilinski. Nu-huh!  
  
"Later... we'll have to talk more about our likes and dislikes anyway, but now... I hope you're ready for round two of tasting the delicious parts of Stiles Stilinski not many had the privilege of tasting," he winked and stole another kiss, lightly squeezing Derek's nape, the slowly brewing magic making not just his fingertips prickle, but his entire fingers by then. "Fuck... I love your lips," he babbled with a small sigh, finding it very damn difficult to pull away from said mouth.  
  
Of course Derek'd want to talk about likes and dislikes, probably had a whole list of kinks for them to fill in together because Stiles was thorough in everything he did. The Hale knew some of his likes, knew some of his dislikes but it was mostly blank, he hadn't experimented that much. Strangely he knew that the man eagerly plundering his lips now would be safe to go boldly exploring with. But for now, this was enough for him, the fact he was able to enjoy sex, to want more instead of wanting a shower or create distance. He wanted those literally magic fingers everywhere on him, wanted to come undone under those skilled hands and so much more. They had the time. Maybe.  
  
Meanwhile another wave of excitement and _urge_ made Stiles move. The leather screamed under his knees as he turned his back on Derek – revealing the Celtic Tree of Life tattoo between his shoulder-blades for the first time. His cheeks flushed deeper once he found a fairly comfortable position on his knees, his forearms resting on the top of the backseat, back slightly arched to push his pale ass out invitingly.  
  
Stiles couldn't stop himself from looking at Derek over his shoulder. He wanted to see his expression as he drank in the sight. And what he saw made his hard cock throb and jump between his spread legs. "Come on, big bad wolf... dinner is served..." he rattled hoarsely and so damn turned on and aching for the alpha that it was starting to get unbearable.

Stiles on all fours was nearly too much for Derek’s brain to take. It forced him to lean against the door tightly so the other had all the room to kneel like this. Another tattoo had revealed itself, large and prominent, right where Derek's own tattoo was inked, one easily recognized. The Celtic Tree of Life, which was an important part of Druid history and magic. Stiles had already started on his journey without even knowing fully what he was signing up for. Leaning in, he wanted to touch that damn tattoo with his tongue, only to pause with a snicker at Stiles' words.

"Your sexy talk is terrible," Derek groaned with a huff of laughter, a fondness on his face because yeah, that was exactly right. Shaking his head, he settled in a more comfortable position behind his boyfriend.  
  
"My sexy talk is just fine, Derek!" Stiles pouted a bit, but it quickly disappeared when the other man moved closer. He could feel his body heat slamming against him and he really hoped that something else will soon do the same too...  
  
Delicious parts was also right. Derek’s fingers caressed along the pale skin, noting all the moles but there were too many to count. With two hands full of firm globes, he parted them to reveal the tight pucker he was after, his thumbs brushing along the crack reverently. Lube would have ruined the taste, even one with taste added because they were pretty bad for a werewolf with too many taste buds to appreciate chemical strawberry.  
  
Some sweat had gathered but it was all too dry so he leaned closer, collecting saliva in his mouth. The thick glob was dribbled on the entrance without a sound, before a warm tongue followed, spreading the wetness around it, making the skin slick and shiny. The flavor of Stiles hit his mouth, salty sweat and musk, a very distant hint of soap. There was nothing clean about what they were doing, he didn't want this to be clean or artificial. Licking around the pucker, the tip of his tongue attempted penetration before going back to licking and sucking, coaching the furrowed skin to open up for him.

Stiles gasped for air then bit his lip the second Derek's fingers parted his ass cheeks. It was so... hot, because Stiles saw how he looked at his opening. It made him shiver and clench it unwittingly. But the moment he felt spit dripping on it and then that hot tongue smearing it, the younger man groaned long and loud. It's been a while he could experience something like this and he just wanted to die from the fact that he was right about Derek's stubble again. It was stimulating and reddening his skin just like he imagined it would.  
  
His fingers dug deeper into the backseat and he arched his back some more, lightly rocking his ass against Derek's mouth.

"Holy shit... Jesus... Derek! More!" he groaned, his thighs starting to tremble, fresh drops of pre-cum sliding down on his dick. His magic was swirling, swelling, throbbing in anticipation, just like Stiles' body, which he tried to relax as much as he could to let that fucking perfect tongue in faster.

Their first blow jobs were frantic and needy, and right now Derek was planning on taking his time with it, no matter how much Stiles was urging him on. This was going to be their first time together, so he wanted it to be good, despite the setting. Doing it in the Camaro did have an ironic twist to it, though. He was sure that the scent of leather was going to be forever associated with this very moment. And the creaking of said leather each time one of them moved made it even dirtier.  
  
Stiles was wired and tense at first, too eager to be able to relax but as he got hornier, it went easier for Derek to push his tongue in. It was tight at first, the muscle slowly giving the more his tongue licked around it until he could fuck it in and out with ease, spit coating the way. He wanted to use his fingers but that meant using lube and it would ruin the rimming so for now he settled on just his mouth. Thumbs kept Stiles open for him so he could dive in deep, sucking at the hole with his lips. The taste was all Stiles now, especially when relaxed like this.  
  
"I'm going to make you come on my tongue alone," Derek muttered heatedly, not sure if it was possible because he couldn't reach as deep with his tongue as he could with his fingers. Everything was wet and open so he risked a split slicked finger, pressing it in with only the tip at first, making sure it wasn't too dry. It felt okay so it pressed deeper, sinking in past the second knuckle where it settled for a moment. He had a finger inside Stiles, and it felt so good. It looked even better. Fumbling for a lube package, the slippery stuff was going to make the fingering easier.

"Jesus fuck... I'm gonna come just from you saying such things..." Stiles corrected Derek with a breathy laugh, which quickly turned into another loud moan. He had no idea Derek Hale was so invested in doing such things, but he was definitely _loving_ it. If someone asked Stiles how this felt, he could have given them a thesis and it would never come close to the real feeling.  
  
Bending his head down, he propped his forehead against his arm and lightly moved his nicely opening up ass against the eager mouth and even more eager and exploring finger, wanting it to go deeper and harder.  
  
Looking back at Derek over his shoulder and seeing him so lost in eating him out and fingering him was such a rush to him that Stiles had to quickly reach between his legs to press down on the base of his cock not to come too soon. It seemed it was his turn to do so.

"So come. You're going to come again before I'm done with you." It wasn't pride making him say it, it wasn't a promise either – it was a fact. Because every time they touched it felt like it was too much so actually doing it was going to be beyond what they were even capable of processing.

The slick clear fluid from the package was leaked onto the finger as he nearly pulled it out all the way and he used his middle finger to warm it up, having two wet fingers now. They both slid in easily, the pucker fully relaxed along with the tight channel as the two digits demanded space. It was all opening up the moment he twisted them and pulled them out before pushing in again.  
  
The fingering wasn't hurried, he took his time to watch the two tug along the rim, making it puffy and red as it was being prepped. It sounded wet and slick thanks to more lube, but he hadn't found the actual prize yet. It took some thrusts, some angling of the fingers before they slid along the bundle of flesh there. Not always sensitive for all men but those usually weren't into bottoming.

"Come for me, Stiles."  
  
He was going to use the come to slick it all up even more, it was going to need more than two fingers and some lube for this to not be painful. Obviously Stiles was experienced though, his body accepted the tongue and fingers a little too easily to not being used to being opened up.

Stiles' voice took up a desperate undertone as he kept moving against the slicked up fingers and listened to those fucking hot words. His self-control was wrecked by both and they didn't even get to the main course yet! How was this even possible?! He never got turned on so much that he literally couldn't see straight. Or that he would get to the very brink from just his partner saying such things...  
  
It very much sounded to him like an order from the alpha... _his_ alpha... and the curling up fingers rubbing against his prostate were doing the trick oh sooo well... It took only a few rubs to make him produce some guttural, feral sounds. He held onto his throbbing cock, pulling on it a few times as his amber-colored magic made Stiles and the air around him sizzle as he came hard, crying out Derek's name, ass clamping down hard on the rubbing fingers.  
  
It left him breathless and blind, panting for air while his energies were pulsing and rolling off him in waves. He didn't care about messing up the leather of the seat or his hand. He was swimming high on pleasure, whole body trembling in bliss and repeating Derek's name like a mantra.

The scent of come was so thick now in the car, it was going to take weeks for it to air out and Derek secretly loved it. The thought of having his car smell like Stiles and of them. Without mercy, the fingers kept on sliding in and out of the now loose hole, avoiding the prostate for a moment though. It was going to be too sensitive so shortly after an orgasm, it wouldn't be pleasurable, it would be painful. Collecting the spent semen with his other hand before it cooled down, he pushed it within the human, adding a third finger.  
  
_God_ , he was so hard it was starting to become painful for him too but not yet, not just yet. The three fingers did make it gape more, it refused to close even when he pulled his fingers out so he used his thumb, pushing the thickest digit inside, watching it disappear so very easily. Stiles was ready for more, the body clearly up to receive something bigger and as much as he loved to watch his thumb caress the swollen skin of the pucker and dip inside to make it open up, he wanted to last. Not push inside and come too soon because he had waited too long.  
  
With some regret, the wolf pulled his fingers out, kissing one ass cheek. "Get on your back, there's not enough room for me to do it like this." And he wanted to see his face as he pushed in, wanted to kiss his breath away and inhale those sounds to make them his forever.

Reaching for the second package, he used that lube to coat it on his own erection along with the sticky semen still clinging to his fingers. The seat was going to need some deep cleaning after today before anybody could sit on it. _Deep_ cleaning.

The fingers playing in him while he was coming and even after that made Stiles moan repeatedly and hide his flushed and slightly sweaty face against his arm. Derek was so much more than he thought when it came to sex. He was scarce with words like this too. He rather acted than spoke in such situations as well and Stiles was more than fine with it. He was addicted already. He also admired the wolf's control and stamina, because in a reversed role he wasn't sure he would be so patient...  
  
His limbs felt like jelly as he forced himself to obey and move onto his back. He was not completely ready to face Derek just yet, but he wanted to. And he wasn't disappointed by the sight...  
  
Naked, muscular, determined and hard as a rock. Stiles drank in the sight, burning it into his memory as he opened his trembling legs for Derek with an aching he never felt before.  
  
His hands reached out and pulled him in, right into the swirling orbit of his being. His energies wrapped around him like a thick and warm blanket. Golden swirling around red powers.  
  
Caressing, comforting, coaxing for more...  
  
He slid a slightly trembling hand down Derek's chest and abs to rest on his solar plexus by his navel. He could feel that string of their connection curl around his wrist, thickening and pulling them close. It was such a warm feeling that it made Stiles close his eyes before he would tear up. It was beautiful and painful at the same time because it was searching, _yearning_.  
  
He kissed Derek as his free hand slid onto his ass, body slightly arching as a sign that he was ready. That he needed this. Needed more. Needed _all_...

It was too much, as Derek had known it would be. The moment Stiles pulled him in, it was like sinking into a bath of hot lava and he wasn't getting burned. No, he was being consumed. The warmth enveloped him, stringing him along until he had no idea where Stiles started and he ended. The magic was everywhere, pulsing around them, almost edging him along to complete what he has started. And it should scare him… this should be scaring him, only it wasn't. How could _home_ be scary? How could he push away what made him feel again?  
  
Settled between those limber legs, he pushed against the inviting wetness he had worked so hard on to open up. It was sticky with lube and come as Derek pushed forward. His large girth breached the tightness and he moaned into the kiss, unable to stop now. Instead of giving Stiles time to adjust at the initial penetration, he pushed in all the way so smoothly. It was then he held still. He had to.

_Yes, yes, yes!_

This was pure magic. Figuratively and literally speaking too. It took Stiles' breath away just as much as that hard cock penetrating and stretching him. He was ready for it, but the stretch was still nearly too much too quickly. But he took it with a gasp and when Derek bottomed out, he echoed his moan, nails digging deeply into the slick and hot back.  
  
This was way beyond the normal connecting of their bodies. As Derek bottomed out, the magic filled him too, making him arch his back as he felt it flow along his veins, flaring up inside. His eyes, unknowingly red since he had been prepping Stiles, took on an amber shine like he was on fire from the inside out. It stole away his breath and voice, leaving him growling like the wolf he truly was. A tremble ran through him, as his body absorbed the magic, like a dried out sponge requiring hydration.  
  
It left Derek hunched over Stiles, leaning on his elbows shivering and panting, beads of sweat running down his face. And instead of talking, he moved. His hips pulled back a little, his erection sliding back out but not fully, before he pushed in again.  
  
The wolf felt even hotter to the touch. Through half-open eyes while kissing, Stiles could see their mingling energies. He could feel his magic pour out of him in waves, swirling and then disappearing in Derek and his red alpha power. It was a rush for Stiles, making his previously half-hard cock go painfully erect again. His heart was beating like crazy, lungs not getting enough air, no matter how hard he was panting. And his chest was aching. Not physically. Metaphisically. His magic and life force, his very soul were trembling and flowing towards that golden thread between their tummies. It was getting brighter, thicker, stronger.  
  
For a few moments Stiles thought Derek would suck his very being dry, but he didn't panic. He would give anything and everything this man needed from him, so he stayed open and then that wonderful distraction happened: Derek started to move.  
  
The scent of ozone and sweat and sex were strong, the Camaro lightly rocking under them and he wrapped his legs higher and tighter around Derek to give him better access. To go deeper, to wreck him into a whining and moaning mess, nails leaving quickly healing bloody marks on the broad back, whole body trembling so much that he wasn't sure he wasn't going to shake apart by the seams.  
  
If Stiles died right now, it would be the best death. He would go happily like this – the naked Derek Hale between his legs, in his body. In his heart and soul, drenched in his magic and scent.  
  
"My wolf..." he whispered with brightly glowing amber eyes, his slender fingers reaching up to touch the sweaty face. "Kiss me. Take me. I'm yours," he added on a magic-laced, slightly echoing voice. He had no idea where those words came from, but he felt the urge to say them.

There was no more taking Derek could do, because they were entwined everywhere and fully. The magic connected as much as their bodies were. His movements were slow but his thrusts were deep, his hips rolling with the motion while nails pulled gauges on his back. He took his time, it was too intense to go fast when they needed to focus on breathing, on tasting their tongues while they kissed.  
  
Derek had forgotten they were in the Camaro, in the middle of the preserve, had forgotten about time and why and when and how. All that really mattered was the moment they were in, his body knowing what to do, too deeply embedded within Stiles and to keep feeling the wet warmth surrounding him. It could be minutes, it could be hours.  
  
"Mine," he gasped against the shell of an ear, claws had replaced his fingernails and he was careful to cup his mate without harming him, caressing his thumb along a sweaty cheek. A thick erection was between them, rubbing against his stomach with the way he was leaning on Stiles, sliding along him as he moved. It left sticky pre-come all over him, slicking the way.

  
_Credit: Maichan 808_

The way Derek stated that he indeed was _his_ made Stiles groan and arch his back, the magic between them throbbing and swelling. He had had enough training on the field to know that spoken out words had power – especially when magic was involved too. And in their case it was true for sure.  
  
The moment Derek said that, Stiles felt something snap into place again. It was deeper than before. He had only a vague idea about what was going on, but it felt _too good_ , _too right_ to dwell on it right now.

He just tipped his head back to let Derek kiss and lick along his bare throat. Another sign of Stiles' submission. He could feel Derek's slip of control, the claws' presence and barely there touch. It warmed his heart to know that even now Derek put his safety first. Because he was (more or less) human. Fragile and vulnerable. For a brief moment Stiles wondered if Derek would act differently if he wasn't. It didn't matter in that moment though. Because they were there, connecting on a so much deeper level than Stiles could ever imagine.  
  
Something large prodded against the tight entrance, going a little deeper with every thrust until the thick bulge was fully accepted inside and was swelling even more. The moment Derek had knotted fully, without even able to stop it from happening, he shivered, groaning loudly. It was too much and too tight and he couldn't move anymore.  
  
Stiles had read in werewolf lore that born ones could knot, but that fact dawned on him just when it breached him, making him whine from the too much stretch. Right until it settled in him and Derek made some seriously wrecking sounds.  
  
"St-Stiles…" Warm hot sperm shot deeply inside, coating the tight walls again and again and again. Endlessly. Derek was almost convinced he had died. Again.

Stiles felt the first waves hitting him on the inside and he had to reach between them to jerk himself. Derek just knotted him and was now filling up his belly with all the wolf goodness he had. It took only a few pulls and Stiles' body clamped down hard on the deeply buried cock and knot. He cried out loud as he began messing their bellies up.  
  
This was perfect beyond measure...


	5. 3: Moondust - part 5

**3: Moondust – part 5**

Derek had been wrecked the moment his orgasm had washed over him in waves, to ensure the knot would do as it was intended. If this had been a mating between two different genders that was. His body didn't know the difference between male and female, it mostly reacted to the wolf being overwhelmed by the magic and pleasure, too out of it to have any kind of control. Knotting meant a perfect mating and he hadn't wanted to, not for their first time. It was too much stretching, too much of everything.  
  
Stiles didn't seem to mind though, he frantically pleasured himself with quick strokes, coming between them and tightening around Derek, hard. The walls surrounding his softening cock and rock hard knot milked them both, a strangled moan coming from the back of his throat because everything was sensitive there. With a shiver he attempted to keep Stiles pinned so he wouldn't move, even though their position wasn't the most comfortable. The human had a heavy werewolf body on top of him, hopefully not crushing him because they were going to be like this for a while.  
  
His warm breaths puffed against the red neck where his stubble had created some serious friction and there was the occasional twitch of his hips when the last spasms of his orgasm hit him. His heat covered Stiles like a blanket, warming him while the air around them was cooling down. The magic had settled… the bond had fully taken hold.  
  
From now on, Stiles would be able to channel his energy to Derek if he had an overflow of magic. And he was going to be able to take from the wolf, that's why there were such bonds. Only it had been lore and nothing more, so this was new to Derek too. Yet he felt it, he felt they were connected through magic, felt how it had fed him because it had sensed his emptiness. It didn't heal his soul, but it was busy healing his body. He could already feel it running through his veins to deal with damaged cells as his whole body throbbed.  
  
Derek's body was heavy and warm above him as he pinned Stiles to the seat. He literally couldn't move aside from breathing. But his bones were like jelly and his whole inside was a mess – and here he didn't mean what the knot did to him, even if thinking about the fact just how full he was now made him want to squirm and moan. It was so... deliciously dirty to his mind. One looking at him wouldn't be able to tell just how dirty his mind could get. Sure, there were the frequent double-talking and sex jokes, but none of his close friends knew just how dirty he could get when the person and the circumstances were right.  
  
For example, now he wasn't appalled or panicked by the knot still locking their bodies together. No, he found it hot. Just like he found the signs of the wolf on Derek hot too. The claws, the alpha eyes and the slightly sharper teeth. He wasn't fully in his beta form, but Stiles knew, even that wouldn't bother him... He wasn't the average in this regard either.  
  
"Sorry, about the...." About the knot popping, obviously, because Derek would have warned if he had known it was going to happen. To be fair, this was the first time he was even experiencing it.  
  
"It's fine. More than fine, actually... A bit weird, but so very intense and overwhelming and... _god_ , I don't have the words to describe how it feels," Stiles panted, slightly moving his hips as an experiment, but when the knot got caught on his rim and a nearly painful sensation flared up, he immediately settled back. No moving for a while then. But of course he had to try it. "I hope it won't be the last time, but just don't make a habit of it," he chuckled lightly and turned his face to kiss the side of Derek's head.  
  
His fingers relaxed on the slightly bloody but completely healed back and began caressing the slick muscles. Their mingled scent was just as strong in the car like the smell of sex. It was nearly overwhelming but at the same time something that made Stiles so very content and at peace.  
  
As he closed his eyes and sighed, he realized that the constant – sometimes nearly annoying – buzzing and swirling of his magic was now calmer and steadier. No sudden spikes that would require quite an amount of control from him, or fluctuations. It was now a steady hum in the back of his mind. He could also feel that strange bond to Derek... and he realized he could _feel_ Derek too. It was just a glimpse of his emotions in the jumble of his own, but it was definitely not his.  
  
"I can feel you," he blurted out surprised and in awe. "I'll also not apologize for the mess we did to your car. Or will once you pull your dick out," he chuckled again, playfully biting Derek's earlobe before purring satisfied. "You're amazing. You know that, right? If not then start believing it," the younger man murmured, clearly still too drunk on good sex and magic.

Of course Stiles had to squirm despite having a heavy alpha pinning him down, and it made Derek hiss when his knot was caught on the rim. The more the human would stimulate him, the longer it would take for it to go down because once it had shown, he couldn't will it to go away, it didn't work like that. They were tied together and it meant they were going to have to wait it out for it to go down enough to not cause damage when separating.  
  
"It's my first time so it's not much of a habit," Derek grumbled, realizing how that sounded but then, this was Stiles, he didn't need to explain since obviously the other knew this wasn't his first time having sex. It did mean he didn't know how long they would be stuck like this, but he didn't mention that little detail. Shifting a little to be comfortable, he chuckled. "Yeah, I know you can feel me, it's a little too big not to feel it." And oh god, the mess..... Yeah, that was not going to be pretty. There was a lot of him inside of Stiles and it wasn't going to be magically absorbed by the body.  
  
The wolf twitched a little at the playful ear biting, there was no way he could get hard anymore right now thanks to the knot but the biting did make him shiver. He loved biting. And Stiles was apparently more wolf-like than he had ever been before. It nearly made Derek miss the compliment but he had heard it so he couldn't pretend not to. He couldn't busy himself with anything else either. So he hummed in reply instead, not wanting to confirm nor deny. "Are you okay?" he asked instead.  
  
Taking his impressive dick and then the knot, combined with all the magic, it could be overwhelming. Not that the human smelled of pain, there was discomfort, obviously, and there was going to be some for a few days because of this.

Stiles snorted on the joke regarding his size, even if he knew that Derek knew what he meant. He could _feel_ it that he knew. It was frankly mind-blowing for him to now having these glimpses of Derek's emotions. He wondered if this would stay or fade away once they both fully came down from their orgasmic high.  
  
"Oh really?" Stiles asked surprised. He thought that Derek had done this before, but apparently that wasn't the case. "How come it was your first knotting? I mean, I thought that as a born wolf it had happened before. And oh god! Does this mean I just deflowered Derek Hale???" he chuckled, rubbing his nose against a stubbly cheek, inhaling the man even more. Not that he wasn't literally all over him and his senses. "I hope it was just as good for you as it was for me, though," his voice softened, fingertips lazily running up and down on Derek's naked spine.  
  
"I'm more than okay, to be honest. So high on you," Stiles giggled. "I'll feel this for days, though," he echoed Derek's thought. "Probably gonna walk funny for a day or two, but I'm not complaining. I feel... utterly and thoroughly fucked and messed up. But in a good way. How about you?"

"Please don't use the word deflowering and me in the same sentence," Derek deadpanned because that sounded so wrong. Technically maybe there was some truth to it, since Stiles had taken a first from him but there were going to be so many sexual firsts. He knew what Stiles was like, he was going to want to experiment. It was in his curious nature to explore their wants and needs, to make even this part of their relationship everything it could be. The Hale wasn't experienced, there were many things he had never done before but this was a pretty important first.

"I usually can control it and I never allowed it to happen." Of course it had to be different now, there hadn't been any control at all.  
  
Stiles' fingertips ran along his back, smearing blood and sweat into his skin, the gesture itself loving and welcomed. It felt like the human was grounding him like this and he sighed softly, enjoying the feeling of them like this together, their mingled scent all over. "I feel…" He gave it a careful consideration how to explain it, because it was good, so good he had knotted.  
  
"Almost like when I wake up after a big heal. Like I'm whole again, tired in a good way. I'm not as heal-stupid as I would be." Heal-stupid. With that he meant the way he wouldn't be capable to string along sentences nor understand much of what was going on around him. Big heals would take a lot out of him, especially if he was woken up too early.

"Ohhh, 'heal-stupid'? So that's how you call that state..." the detective mused on an 'oh now I get it' kind of tone. He had seen Derek like that a few times in the past and always found it strange. At first it confused him that he could barely communicate with him. He thought that the brooding Sourwolf was just... himself. But with time he managed to connect the dots that it was in relation to more serious healing sessions. Not that Derek would stick around most of the time when he could move. He was more like a lone wolf in this regard too and showed himself vulnerable only when he had no other choice.

"Your magic whammied me." In a good way. The thoroughly fucked part... that was still happening for Derek so he couldn't exactly say he was feeling like that, his body was still in fuck mode. To prove his point, his hips pressed forward with a small thrust, feeling the heat and wetness inside. "It'll take a while to go down."

"Oh god... Don't do that if you want me to calm down!" Stiles groaned from that tentative push, even if he knew that it was physically impossible for him to take more stimuli or for his thoroughly spent and oversensitive cock to come back to life so soon. And after _three_ orgasms. The last erection was purely made possible by magic in the first place and he knew it would take a toll on his body, just like the still pulsing knot in him. It was so crazy, he couldn't even comprehend. But it was a good kind of crazy. Their kind of crazy. Something Stiles was quickly getting addicted to.  
  
Noticing how Derek liked his stroking, he continued, slowly tracing the Triskele then each firm muscle under the warm skin. The wolf didn't complain about the clawing he did in his rapture, which was information to be remembered later.

"You came three times, you're not going to be anything but calm," Derek shot back with ease, chuckling at the protest. They weren't teenagers and even humans had their limits. It was going to take a few hours to even be able to get hard and hopefully that wasn't happening until Derek had pulled out. It should be uncomfortable, stuck together like this, sticky, naked in the car, leather sticking to them because of all the sweat and sperm. It wasn't. There was an ease to it. Though that could also be because of the fingers caressing his back, focused on gently exploring as much as possible.  
  
"Well yeah. Even the thought of getting hard again is painful at the moment," Stiles chuckled. "By the way, I'll so even the score later. Much later," he grinned up at Derek, of course thinking about Derek being short on one orgasm compared to him. He let one hand slide forward, tracing the lines of the other man's broad shoulder, neck, jawline, lips, nose and forehead with his fingertips. As if mapping every feature and wrinkle, burning them in his memory. Because now he could do this. It's been something he wanted to do for years, to be honest. Who said he wasn't a secret romantic under all the babbling and running around in an attempt to save lives?

It wasn't something to keep score about, but of course Stiles would and no doubt make sure he'd get even before the day was out. Not that he needed to, making his boyfriend feel good was as much a reward to Derek as getting off himself. But he knew better than to object to it because a certain stubborn human wasn't going to listen to him anyways.

"Okkkay, fine, no mention of deflowering, although we both know I'm right," Stiles finally hummed smugly (and happily), just remembering that he had missed reacting to that. By then he was resting his head against the side of the other's. His body and magic kept humming from each hot breath against his oversensitive and stubble-burned – and marked – neck, but he wasn't complaining. Getting to know this side of Derek was fascinating to him, only stoking his curiosity.  
  
And now Derek couldn't run away. Literally couldn't...  
  
The smugness at having to be Derek's first was ignored, pointedly in a true Derek Hale fashion by refusing to acknowledge it was even said in the first place. Stiles was going to keep saying it for years to come, he knew that much. He was going to proudly announce deflowering Derek Hale, might even expect a high five for it. And the wolf was going to roll his eyes and glare at the raised hand, never ever giving a high five in return.  
  
"Why didn't you let the knotting happen before? I have the feeling there's some wolf-meaning behind it. I mean... technically I know how knotting works. And that we are stuck like this for a while, leaving you vulnerable to my many questions..." he chuckled low and maybe a bit evil. "But you said 'usually'. So I assume this was an unusual situation for you too, not just for me and my magic. Frankly, I had no control over it. It... just did things on its own. Things I don't really know what they mean just yet. I just have a hunch. And it's... definitely connected to you now. Earlier you already had the ability to calm it down a bit whenever you were around me, but now... it feels very different. Settled and more balanced. I'm already feeding your physical body with it to make it heal faster. I guess you had noticed that too. You look... younger and healthier than when I had arrived at the house..." he pointed out his observation.  
  
Aaaand of course the ease was shattered when the human realized the advantage he had at the moment, making full use of it. Stiles was a deviant like that – smart, not above using moments like these. As had been proven when he had pimped Derek out to Danny by forcing him to change shirts.  
  
Raising himself on his elbows, Derek gave the one beneath him a look for daring to use the knotting while word vomit was still coming out of that busy mouth. “I didn't want it to happen with the people I've been with. It's...." He didn't want to use the word special but that's exactly what he meant. It was something very intimate to be locked together with Derek unable to go anywhere without causing both partners serious damage. "Intimate" was the word he settled on. "I had no control either, not enough to stop it." Or the beta shift, that happened too. And sure, he nodded to the bond thing but he didn't want to talk about it right now. Didn't know enough about it to offer more on it. They both felt there was something going on, wasn't that enough?  
  
"It's why I call it heal-stupid though, this. I feel your magic within healing." Unfortunately, Stiles had seen him in that state a few times because he had been too weak to run off just yet. Usually he'd hide and heal some place private, away from curious eyes, some place where he felt safe enough to give into what his body needed. When he was in such a state and awake, he was more wolf-like, unable to think beyond basic needs. He was vulnerable when requiring hours or days to heal. He needed to be with people who would understand his behavior and not do anything to make him lash out. Which had always been nobody but Cora.

Stiles stood Derek's look and listened to his answers. His contemplative expression lit up at the end, making him pull his perfectly bow-shaped lips into a soft smile. "You know, you make me feel all mushy and special inside," Stiles confessed without knowing that he just echoed the wolf's thought. He rather focused on tracing his fingers down on Derek's stubbly throat, following the lines of his collarbones before dipping lower. He put his palm on the middle of the other's warm chest with long fingers splayed out.  
  
"Yes, it's repairing damaged cells your own healing-factor couldn't fix yet." It was an interesting sensation. Stiles' magic was barely noticeable, but there, working quietly in the background. "You feel stronger and healthier. I'm happy I can at least help you physically while I keep searching for the metaphysical help for your soul."

"You are special." Simple as that, Stiles was very special or they wouldn't be here now together. Derek suspected Deaton had always known about it, but hadn't pressured into it because the vet knew how dangerous life as a druid was, especially when linked to a pack like the Hales. Even if there hadn't been that spark of magic though, it would still make him different because of who he was, how he handled everything. Stiles was one of the few people able to deal with Derek for longer than a couple days, one of the few people willing to look beyond the alpha's looks. Following the hand as it moved down to his chest, he felt more than saw how the warmth intensified at the touch, magic flaring up but not like before.  
  
"My healing was stunted for a long time and no matter how much I slept, it wouldn't kick in." Its first concern had been to heal the broken arm and other bones Derek had been suffering from when it had started working, and after that it did what it needed to do, except touch up on the weight loss and aging. Maybe it was a physical representation of the trauma, but Derek was seeing Deaton's sister for counseling and was attempting to get back to having some sort of life. Except now, with Stiles here, he had more of an idea where to go with his life instead of only focusing on Elizabeth. "It'll be good not to see a stranger in the mirror."  
  
The aging was unnatural, a side effect of him feeding his energy to Beth. Perhaps punishment for it since everything always came with a price. Or because of what had happened in Hell, his body had been through too much to heal. "But I don't want you to exert yourself to help me." All this magic inside of him, it shouldn't come at a price for Stiles, he was only human after all.

Stiles couldn't help a blush coloring his cheeks from Derek's compliment. Because it was one. Which made his heart flutter. Derek thought he was special. And there was no sarcasm or joking intent behind it. He had heard it in a degrading way more than once while growing up. He was usually the odd one out, the weirdo with his ADHD and hyper-activeness. Paired with Stiles being too clever for his own good only added to that and led to some verbal and physical bullying in school. Looking back, he knew that those kids just couldn't understand him being different from them, but it didn't hurt less back then – especially after witnessing the death of his mother. Kids can be cruel. He had learned that the hard way. Luckily he always had Scott to have his back. This was one of the reasons why he only had a handful of close friends. Really showing himself has always been a struggle for him. That's why he tried to hide behind his dorky and usually cheerful side.  
  
But Derek had seen him literally at his worst and he still managed to say these words in a way that warmed him from head to toe, making something flutter in his chest and his magic to swell and surge forward a bit. Derek got it. The isolation, the difficulties with opening up to others, the tragedy, the death and destruction... the forced killings... and that there was much more behind the surface. It made Stiles feel safe and understood, putting his mind more at peace.  
  
Sliding his hand up from the naked chest to Derek's nape – by then officially his most favorite spot on him – he sighed contented and happy. "The Universe balances things. You've been around Deaton and his sister enough to know that. Everything happens with a reason. You might have suffered unspeakable things in Hell in order to save your daughter, but the Universe gives back. I have a strong feeling that getting us closer was the plan all along. To let me help heal you. Maybe even find a solution to your soul problem," Stiles mused, his fingers stroking the short hairs and the smooth skin on the back of Derek's neck. "This feels right to me and my magic. But I'll let you know if that changes," he promised and pulled him down for a soft kiss.

The Universe in a balance – it was a druid thing to believe in, because Derek certainly didn't at all. What kind of balance did he get after he had lost his family and his home, then years later his sister? What balance was there for him to make amends for getting his family killed by helping the teens in this town, only to end up used and abused for it? What balance was there for being in Hell? Life sucks, that was the gist of it, and it had good moments and it had many bad ones. There was no balance and that was fine, he wasn't expecting anything.  
  
"We found each other because we belong together." The Universe had little to do with it; the Universe cared little about it. This was their attraction and love finding a way, this belonged to them and he wasn't going to let anything take credit for it. Screw the Universe.  
  
The kiss was sweet and gentle, lacking the heat since they were all lusted out for now. Derek wanted to just be here together and enjoy this moment in their own private bubble for as long as it would last. There was a testing move but no, that was still too big to pull out so they were going to have to remain a while longer like this.

He stopped leaning on his elbows to stretch out again, resting his head so he could nuzzle against the pale throat again. The magic wasn't going to change, this was the bond. It was going to flow from Stiles to Derek and back. If there was too much for a human body to deal with, it would find its way to the werewolf because he could handle it without problems. They were one another's shield in a way, or so he assumed. They really had to get some more information on this once he told Stiles.

Stiles only rolled his eyes at Derek's clear denial about what he just suggested, but it was okay. Even if neither of them could see the bigger picture as he believed, if this was true then how this worked was so very complicated that no being could comprehend. Just guess. Try to make sense of it. Search for answers. For more knowledge. And that's what life really was about, in Stiles' opinion: changing and learning and bettering one's self. Even if the dark times could be overwhelming and crushing. Like the death of his mother and what had happened with Void. Like all the tragedies in Derek's life and especially his recent trip to Hell, which still had its effects and marks on the man above him.  
  
It was a good thing that Stiles' mouth was occupied by its pair, because it helped him stop from voicing these thoughts. This wasn't the time for that. Maybe one day. Now he rather chose to give himself to the soft kisses and Derek's nuzzling against his throat – which by then smelled more like Derek than his own self. Not that he would mind it. He knew they would have to treasure such peaceful moments they could share, because the wicked rarely rested in this town.  
  
There was a slight discomfort from the probing, but then they settled and some mostly comfortable silence fell on them for a couple of minutes. Right until Stiles swallowed against the man's lips on his skin and returned to drawing random shapes onto the naked back.

"Spit it out. Your thoughts are making hearing mine difficult..." he lightly scratched the warm back to draw Derek's attention back from his thoughts. "What is it?"

Of course, so much for not telling Stiles yet. He could lie, he could avoid it, but for one he was a terrible liar if he had to talk and it was hard to avoid anything when he was literally stuck to a detective who knew him all too well. It was better this way, it made sense to tell him, it was only fair but there was so little he actually knew about it. And there was a chance Stiles would move at the revelation and that was going to be very uncomfortable for both of them. Settling back on his elbows so he could press his lower body down to pin the human there, he licked his lips. Spit it out. Right.  
  
Derek was bracing himself and their bodies for what he was about to say, so that cued Stiles in that this was going to be important and big. He could see from the wrinkle that appeared between the other's thick brows that Derek was thinking hard how to say it. Stiles' fingers itched to reach up and smooth that wrinkle out, but he left them on the wolf's back both not to make this more difficult for him to phrase and as reassurance too. He knew this was going to have a big impact on Stiles' life too, but he was ready. He's been ready for a long while.  
  
"I think I know what happened between us. With the magic." It was stunted; of course it was stunted and short because he never knew what was important to tell and what wasn't. Others got stuck in the details so often and he always gave too few of them, creating miscommunication. It was why Scott often had accused him of keeping something from him. It wasn't even on purpose, Derek hadn't thought it would have mattered all that much, wouldn't have changed the outcome. Or he read about it later and hadn't thought to mention it because let's face it, in the past people had been too busy hating on him to even want to listen to a word he said. That changed with time, until he was the one to come to for advice and he didn't want that to change again. So he should share the little he did know at least.

"I thought it was a myth until it happened with you. We have a bond now." Derek knew what was about to come out of Stiles' mouth if he wasn't quick to continue. Something along the lines of 'No shit, Sherlock.' His look pretty much was already saying that. "An emissary bond."

The pinned body did jerk a bit as the words started making sense in Stiles’ mind. He didn't doubt them. It rang true to his ears and his magic gave an agreeing pulse too. He inhaled a bit sharper, but focused on calming his body not to make any sudden moves and cause them both discomfort and possibly pain too.  
  
"An emissary bond..." he echoed on a whisper, his mind getting filled with endless question marks. Of course, he knew about pack emissaries because of Deaton and his sister. But they were very secretive about their ways. They usually talked about keeping the balance. So Stiles was... right. He was apparently going to keep Derek's and his pack's life in balance? It looked like it. It wasn't really a choice anymore, because the bonding already happened, but Stiles had no intent on doing anything against it.  
  
On the contrary, it all started to make sense to him. Why he and Derek have been gravitating towards each other for years. Why his being and magic felt calmer around the alpha. Why it was impossible for him to forget this man, even with the distance put between them. Why it was easier for him to understand this Hale. Why it was so easy to melt into his touch...  
  
"Why did you think it was a myth? You didn't believe Deaton having such a connection to your mother? Or you just thought it could never possibly happen to you? And... wow... Just wow... It makes sense now... I'll need more information on this..." he trailed off. This time it was Stiles who got lost in his thoughts, digesting the news.

"I didn't even know Deaton existed until Laura mentioned him when we were living in New York. You guys met him long before I did." Of course it made sense because he had been a teenager at the time, a beta at that. Laura had been the one trained to become an alpha, she had been an adult and she had been the eldest. Derek had never been part of pack business that much, he had school to worry about, hunters... Regular teen wolf things. Talia had never been too keen on sharing, if anything, she had often taken memories. One of the reasons why Derek never did it, because it shouldn't be up to somebody else to decide what you're allowed to remember. Maybe he had met Deaton but he didn't remember, it was hard to say. "So yeah, I mostly read about emissaries in books."  
  
It wasn't great to talk about it while they were knotted. The conversation was intimate enough without adding the locking together part to it. But he attempted to ignore that. "It wasn't until I realized Jennifer and Kali had been lovers that I was slowly seeing how it worked. And then Deaton vowed to help me after Kate had de-aged me. It was the way he had said it that I realized he had been in love with my mother. By then I was an omega so pack structures didn't matter." It had been an interesting thing he would have wanted to know more about, however too much had happened and it hadn't been that important really.  
  
Being Alpha again, that had happened in Hell. A recent development, a reminder that the tattoo on his back was always right. It would always be a change of ranks and it could alter often in the lifetime of a werewolf. "I don't really...." he sighed, he didn't really know much but he knew some. "The bond is for the wolf to be the anchor to the druid. He takes the overflow of magic, helps settle it, stores it. The emissary can give and take magic from his anchor and he helps the pack protect their territory."

Stiles’ fingertips twitched on Derek's back as he held himself back from moving while listening to what was being said. Not that he could move much from the way Derek locked him in place, knot still buried deep. It did shift the atmosphere between them from the pleasant afterglow to a more serious one. Stiles wanted to pace, to let his fingers fly over the keys of his laptop to do more research, because this was very little information and he already knew some of it. But he also knew that he was not likely to find a 101 on how to be a pack's emissary and how this bond works... For that they would have to make a visit to Deaton at some point.  
  
"My 'Spark' first awakened when I wanted to protect everyone from Jackson... I wanted to protect you and your pack too, so that's why I was so reluctant to lock you all inside the mountain ash circle. It was the opposite of what I wanted deep down. Being around you more only made it slowly grow. As if it knew its anchor was close and would be ready one day to bond with it..." he mused, thinking back. "And it happened now. Ever since I arrived back and got near you again... something's been different. I don't know exactly what, but since I stepped through the door, it took more effort to keep my magic under control. It's been growing faster this time. Maybe because I haven't seen you in years. Maybe it wanted to 'make up for the lost time' or something. And now..." he held up a slender hand between them, the amber color of his magic getting stronger in his irises again as he looked at his hand, watching the golden energy lazily swirling around it and the fingers. "Now it's even stronger. I wonder where that would stop..." he added as an afterthought more to himself.  
  
Just how powerful could an emissary become? Did it depend on an alpha's strength too? Or did an emissary's power add to the alpha's as well? So many questions...

"You've been practicing, you said. You have druid tattoos." Of course the magic would be stronger now and respond to Derek's own wolf magic like that. Because he was an alpha without an emissary and Stiles had all the potential to be an emissary so the magic had made the decision for them. That combined with the attraction they already had for years but never had acted on, it made it all fall into place now. It most likely never would have gotten this strong if the human hadn't expanded, if they hadn't met. If Derek hadn't become an alpha again. All those factors had fallen together and created where they were at now.  
  
Obviously Stiles was strong if he could summon the magic like this, if he could heal a broken werewolf. But there was no answer to it, not from him at least. "I don't have more answers for you. I know Deaton is more powerful than he lets on but where it stops..." He would have shrugged if they weren't locked together so instead he arched away from the magic, Stiles had given him so much already and they weren't ready for another round of crazed bond sex yet. "Maybe he's willing to give answers for a change."  
  
That was a big maybe. The two druids in town were not informative, they were closed off and only shared what needed to be shared. If they thought it would serve their greater good or they wouldn't even say anything at all. It was why he wasn't too fond of the vet. The man had too much of an own agenda for Derek to be able to trust him with much. Healing and potions, sure. But his sister had happily locked Derek and Scott in with two feral betas, because the outcome was needed. Whatever the outcome was going to be.

"Yes, I've been learning the basics with my witch friend who knew a druid in the past. She has two books of his. It was a good way to start to learn how to control and channel it. The tattoo on my back serves that purpose too. It helps me summon and focus the magic. To ignite the Spark as Deaton liked to call it. The tattoo on my chest is against possession," he said then noticed Derek leaning away from his hand and magic. It stung on a basic level and he closed his hand into a fist to make it slowly disappear. "Sorry."  
  
Clearing his throat, he flashed a smile at him and focused on calming his powers down, his hand resting on his own stomach now. "Yeah, maybe we're gonna get lucky with Deaton this time. It's always like pulling teeth with him," he chuckled shortly then sighed. "But things are different now. More serious. We are bonded. He'll probably be willing to give advice and maybe train me some time. I'll have to – both to help protect you and the pack and to control my magic. I just hope I won't become so cryptic like them. Talking in riddles and stuff..."  
  
He'll have to find a way to balance not just his blooming relationship and the new bond with Derek, but his life back in Frisco and here. Because he will have to go back soon for a while. Even if the idea made a sharp pain stab him in the chest just from thinking about leaving Derek behind. Another sign of just how messed up they still were from the settling bond. This would need some time to get used to...

"Don't be sorry, I just… The bond is new and it'll create pleasure which is..." It was too much right now. It wasn't because he feared the power, or that he didn't want to be touched but the knot was finally going down so yeah, he'd like to pull out first before the human would make him hard again. He'd protest that it wasn't possible but he had a feeling anything was at this moment. At least talking about Deaton for this long was somewhat like a cold shower and helped things along nicely even though it was uncomfortable to talk about this when they were tied.  
  
He liked Deaton just fine but he didn't trust him and that was paramount to him. He'd probably be willing to teach a new emissary, had to, because wasn't that like an alpha had an obligation to teach his bitten beta? It wasn't a rule but it was considered very rude not to, and it would ruin a reputation.  
  
Stiles was thinking about something which made him uncomfortable, the wolf could sense it, making him frown. But he didn't ask because if it needed to be mentioned, Stiles would have. Instead he moved a little to test how they were doing.

"I'm going to pull out." It was done slowly, not that it prevented the mess. So much slipped out along with his soft cock in a gush... It made him blush because obviously it had been a while, this wasn't normally what happened, maybe? Not an expert on knotting so what did he really know? It didn't take as long as expected. It had been half an hour so that was manageable if he turned out to knot more often than intended.

Stiles' thoughts were interrupted by Derek and he nodded in agreement. As much as he liked to be physically one with Derek, he would have appreciated being able to move again as his muscles were starting to ache from being pinned down for so long. So he focused on relaxing his ass as much as he could then moaned softly as the knot finally slipped free. It was such a weird feeling, leaving him gaping and so very, very wet and... empty. He had to take a deep breath and reach up to run a thumb across the flush on Derek's cheekbone.  
  
Stiles wasn't bothered by the mess they had made on the seat or the fact that he was still leaking steadily – especially when he experimentally clenched his muscles. It made him flush a bit too, but in a good way. "It's so... deliciously dirty, you know. I love it," he chuckled slightly out of breath and maybe a bit nervous too, not knowing just yet what Derek might think of his more... kinky side. Not that it would be a surprise to him, perhaps. Or at least Stiles hoped he was going to be okay with it. From his words he knew Derek wasn't that experienced in sex due to disinterest. But he, himself was quite a sexual and sensual being. Not that he would roll around in bed with everyone willing, but he had had his fair share of experimentation. He knew what he liked and he really hoped that they would be a match in bed too. Bond and magic or not... So far it was incredible.  
  
The werewolf didn't really care about the mess either, because they had created it together and it was their scents, plus he liked the idea of other werewolves being in the car and clearly smelling what had happened here. And the sight of Stiles gaping like that was making him want to stick his fingers back in, even though that would be counterproductive to them not having sex again right now. It looked sensitive, too sensitive for Stiles to appreciate being tackled by Derek for another round right now. Instead he gave a filthy grin in reply to his human finding it deliciously dirty, answering what he thought of the kinky side with that.

"Good, because it'll be this dirty each time I knot." Of course he was planning on enjoying that kind of pleasure as often as Stiles would let him.  
  
Stiles smirked content from Derek's dirty look and comment, humming and cursing low in agreement and anticipation. Then he just watched him reach for their clothes. He was starting to shiver now that the wolf's warm body was gone from above him. The nights were getting too chilly for getting naked outside – even if in a mostly sheltered car.

"There's a question for you... Are the stories true about the newly mated pairs of your kind? That they usually can't get out of bed for days? I'm just curious. I know we aren't exactly like those pairs as I'm human and you're a wolf..." Stiles trailed off in the by then dark car. The sun had set a little while back, but there was still enough light to see Derek's face.

As Derek reached for their clothes to find their pants and shirts, he paused at the question to look at Stiles with wide eyes. Had he really put it all together that fast? Did he realize it wasn't just an emissary bond? He called it mated, though did he mean mating as in sex with that or did he mean more? Was it more? It was to Derek. Suddenly speechless, he stared at the younger man, attempting to find words to answer what could be a harmless question.  
  
When he did attempt to talk, it came out like a croak, which wasn't smooth at all. They were a mated pair now, him and Stiles. Together. And Stiles knew what it meant, had read about it, heard stories about it and he still accepted it. "What..." It was the most intelligent answer he could muster up right now and it wasn't showing much promise in communicative skills.

The younger man's brows pulled together a bit seeing Derek freeze up like that, eyes wide. Going speechless was nothing new so that didn't surprise him, though. "What's wrong? Did I stomp on some super-secret werewolf thing?" he asked, starting to feel unsure. He had no idea where that question came from, he just blurted it out without thinking. Sitting up with a slight flinch, he ignored the starting pains in his body and stroked along Derek's muscular arm. He didn't know about that second – and even more important bond – weaving itself through the emissary bond. His senses weren't that sharp just yet to notice something so subtle. So there was confusion in him as he looked back at Derek questioningly.  
  
"You don't have to answer that. We should get going anyway," Stiles finally reached out with his free hand to take his T-shirt from Derek's hand. "It was a stupid question," he chuckled, occupying himself with struggling said piece of clothing onto his back. "We'll have to stop by at home to take a shower before you go to that dinner with Lydia and Beth," Stiles tried to change the topic, _feeling_ just how stirred up it made the wolf.

A stupid question. Oh. Okay. Derek handed the shirt over and pulled his own on, followed by the rest of his clothes without even saying anything at all. The disappointment was heavily felt, because it felt like the human wasn't taking what was really happening all that serious. Of course he tried to tell himself that he didn't know what he was talking about, he wasn't wolf so he had no idea what it meant to mention a mating bond like that. Especially one the Hale was attempting to deny was going on.  
  
As if it mattered, because emissary bond or mating bond, they were connections for life, not something easily broken and they most likely didn't want to. Deep in thought, he handed the other his pants and slipped into his boots, knowing he was going to have to clean the Camaro before the dinner as well. He was not going to put Beth into her car seat like this.  
  
"You were invited too for the dinner." And they really should rush to get cleaned. The wolf leaned over to kiss Stiles, a peck on the lips really, as he moved to get to the driver's seat.

“Yeah, right. I forgot,” Stiles murmured absentmindedly but returned the kiss. Then he finished getting dressed and got out of the car to gather their stuff before the drive back into town. Obviously he did say something wrong, after all… But he’ll have to think about that later. They were already going to be late from the dinner.


End file.
